Her Obsession
by Mafsarhet
Summary: A young courtier becomes obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne, a man who would never notice her.  Or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Special warning - some dub-con and bdsm.

This story is a gift for Jaden-Cyber Incision. I hope you enjoy it!

A young courtier has an obsession with Ilosovic Stayne, a man who would never notice her. Or so she thinks.

**Her Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

Ilosovic Stayne swung his sword at his opponent so hard that the startled Red Knight staggered backwards as his blade was broken and a sharp pain sliced through his arm. The jagged and ruined blade clattered to his feet and he stared down at it, flabbergasted. Then he suddenly grinned and looked up at the Red Queen's Champion.

"This was my finest sword, Champion! You've bloody broken it! Huzzah!"

Stayne smiled in genuine pleasure and pride and the rest of the soldiers on the practice field cheered and clapped Stayne on the back.

One of the many spectators to the sparring was not cheering, however. She was pale and perspiring. She was also trembling violently; not from fear, but from desire. Stayne's strength and prowess in battle never failed to arouse her. Her young body was not accustomed to the strange stirrings and tinglings that she always experienced when she saw the Knave. Her cheeks would flush, her nipples would harden, her belly would coil, and her maidenhood would moisten and throb.

Nineteen year old Jez Braxlin was a Ward of the Court. Her parents, the former Lord and Lady Brigstocke, were deceased. Her mother, Maxine, had been one of Queen Iracebeth's favourite Court Ladies. Maxine's ample behind earned her an honoured position of First Companion to the Queen. Her father, Geoffrey, was not as favoured, but Stayne had always rather liked him. His large ears and nose had not won over the Knave, but his obsequious and toadying manner towards the Champion had.

But now they were gone. Someone, Lady Philippa, Jez suspected, started a vicious rumour that Maxine was attempting to seduce Ilosovic Stayne away from the Queen. Furious, and paranoid to the point of trembling insecurity, the bulbous-headed Queen ordered the execution of the pair, not caring whether the rumour was true or not. She at least had the decency to have Jez escorted to her room and looked after so that she wouldn't have to witness the beheadings of her parents.

Her surname was stripped from her, so Jez Brigstocke became Jez Jai-Braxlin, or Jez Braxlin, for short. She did not have as much Largeness as her parents, but she did have some. The girl was quite tall; easily several inches taller than all the other Ladies, and she was more attractive then most. Her hair was long and white and naturally curly. In fact it was so thick with curls that it was often difficult for Jez to comb thoroughly without peril to the unfortunate comb chosen for the task. She was thin and pale, and the only outstanding feature on her pretty, but not beautiful, face, were her abnormally large eyes.

Her eyes, dark brown, and guileless, lent her an attractiveness that normally wouldn't be found on a person with such large orbs. Fortunately for Jez, her eyes were considered her best feature. They were lovely and innocent in a doe-like way.

The men, however, would disagree about her eyes being her best feature. They admired, sometimes rather crudely, her extremely ample bosom. The girl's behind was a bit on the large side as well, but not nearly enough to draw attention away from her chest.

Jez hated when the men stared at her. She was a virgin and a pure young woman! Yet...there was one man she wouldn't mind staring at her. But he never did. He never noticed her longing gazes and the necklaces she would wear atop her bosom in an attempt to draw his attention. He never noticed how she would always manage to be near him when he was in Court, or how she attended his every sparring match.

He just simply never noticed her. Ilosovic Stayne; her secret obsession, never noticed her.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Stayne eased his dusty and perspiring body into the hot tub for his routine after-sparring bath. The feel of the soapy water cleansing his flesh and his muscles relaxing was always a ritual he anticipated with great pleasure.

Another ritual he normally enjoyed was an after-bath companion. However, lately there had been a shortage of companions. These past seven or so months had seen Stayne only bedding the Queen; and that was not something he particularly enjoyed. His women on the side were normally his only consolation. However, lately, the youngest and most attractive Ladies of the Court had either married and now spurned his attentions, or else they had married and left the Court altogether.

Now, there was only one Lady who attracted his attention. Well, if Stayne was honest with himself, she had always attracted his attention. Her beauty was a bonus, of course, as well as her Large Assets; but it was her personality which truly attracted him.

Jez Braxlin had always been a shy and unassuming child. Pretty and intelligent, she had always done well in classes. When she had reached the age of fifteen, Stayne first began notice the fact that she was beginning to approach womanhood. An intelligent young woman, and one who respected her betters, especially men, was a desirable trait in the young woman.

And she always watched him. Oh, he knew that she did not realize that he knew her "secret" obsession with him, but he did, of course. It brought him great pleasure to see the young girl trail after him whenever she was able. When they were in the same room, her eyes would follow him constantly. On the rare occasion he would catch her eye, she would blush and look away.

Stayne smiled and reached for his cock. Jez was nineteen now. She was alone and she had only the Queen and himself as protectors. She was an orphan with no living family.

Stayne began to stroke his enormous erection. The girl was always at his sparring sessions with the other knights, and she was always watching him. Watching, blushing, and not even realizing that she was positively radiating unsatisfied desire. Her young and nubile form would shift uncomfortably the more Stayne's muscles would work and the harder he sparred. Her large eyes, which apparently betrayed nothing to anyone else, told him everything about her.

Those large orbs told him that she was infatuated with him; that she desired him, and secretly wished that he would notice her. They also betrayed her compliant nature and Stayne knew that this girl, this young woman with her exquisitely large breasts and bottom, would submit to whatever he wanted her to. He could use her any way he liked and she would not only submit to him, but never tell a soul.

Stayne's body stiffened as he imagined the possibilities of having such a plaything, and his cock released copious amounts of seed onto his hand. Soon, that seed would be inside of Jez; and in any orifice he pleased.

* * *

As the Lords and Ladies milled about Iracebeth's Throne Room, Jez stood off to one side. She really never had much to say to anyone, and no-one had much to say to her. It was not that the Courtiers were unfriendly, it was that they were much older than she and they had little in common. Pleasantries would be exchanged between they and her, but little else. Well, other than the crude comments by some of the Lords now and again. Besides, not many were comfortable speaking with an orphan.

Suddenly Jez's face fell and she blushed as she heard one of the Lords say, "what I would love to do to those bubbies of hers!"

Jez was embarrassed and angry. She was about to stalk away when she felt a looming presence behind her.

A warm hand briefly cupped her bottom and an achingly familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Jez, come to my Chambers tonight."

"What?" she gasped softly, turning and looking up at Ilosovic Stayne.

The Knave grinned. "I believe you heard me, my Peach. Tonight."

He strode away and Jez was left standing, mouth agape, as she tried to believe that her handsome hero had just propositioned her!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Special warning - bdsm and dubious-con sex.

Young orphan Courtier Jez Jai-Braxlin has been obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne for years. When the Knave suddenly takes an interest in her, will it be a dream come true, or a nightmare?

**Her Obsession**

**Chapter 2**

Jez was already blushing and embarrassingly moist between her thighs when she softly knocked upon her hero's door. Stayne opened it and pulled her inside so quickly she nearly lost her breath. He slammed the door and smiled down at her.

"You came," he said silkily, appraising her form.

"Of...of course, my Lord," she whispered, her throat choked with anticipation and apprehension.

It was if Stayne could read her like an open book as he smiled reassuringly. "My dear Peach, you needn't be afraid of me. I've noticed you for years, haven't you realised? A lovely and intelligent young woman such as yourself must indeed have many admirers?"

Jez felt her flush spread to cover her ample breasts. She had worn a form-fitting burgundy gown with a deep and plunging neckline. She had never worn anything so daring before. She had even dusted her face with light make-up and rouged her lips in an attempt to appear more of a woman rather than a teen-aged girl.

"I...ah...no, my Lord. I have never had an admirer," she admitted, embarrassed. She lowered her eyes.

Stayne caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look into his face.

"You are a poor liar, Peach," he softly said, sounding disappointed.

"But, my Lord! I am not lying!" she insisted, feeling her eyes threaten to fill with tears.

"Ah, but you are," he said smoothy, caressing her jaw. He had not removed his soft leather gloves. "Did I not just say that I have been noticing you for years? Do you not believe that I have been admiring you for a very long time?" His eye appraised her own large ones thoroughly.

Jez swallowed hard. "I...I did not realise...have you really, my Lord?"

Stayne chuckled and released her jaw. "Please, sit. We'll have wine." He gracefully gestured towards a small table that had two crystal glasses and a bottle of what Jez recognized as the Queen's most valuable vintage between them. "And please, for tonight, do not refer to me as your Lord. That will come later. Tonight, I am...Ilosovic. And yes, Jez, I have admired you for years."

The Knave took her arm and seated her at the small table. He filled their glasses and then seated himself opposite her.

Jez knew that Stayne was a hero and a Champion, and she was no fool. Why would the Queen's Champion be interested in _her? _

Stayne took a sip of the deep red wine. "Please drink, my dear. You are doubtless wondering if I am sincere in my admiration. Well, I will be completely honest with you, Jez. I have no illusions about love, but I am quite fond of you and find you incredibly attractive and...desirable. You have a delicate beauty and Largeness in all the right places. Are you offended by my candor?" He set down his glass and steepled his fingers beneath his chin to appraise her.

Jez nervously sipped her wine. It was surprisingly delicious. She had seldom indulged in wine during her life, and usually they were too sour for her taste. This one, however, was quite sweet and rich. Much like...she blushed. Was Ilosovic rich and sweet? Well, he was rich and charming, and now he was considerate enough to be frank with her. Jez decided that she liked that about him.

"My...Ilosovic, I am not offended by your candor. Actually, I find it quite refreshing," she said. She decided to be bold, as nothing would be gained from behaving as a shy child. "The Courtiers and toadies have tongues enough to speak lies and obsequities. I am, frankly, quite tired of it, and I am not yet twenty. I value honesty. And I, in turn, will be honest with you."

Stayne smiled. "Well then, in the spirit of honesty, are you ready to become a woman? Tonight? With me?"

"My Lord!" she gasped, "honesty is one thing, but to be so forward is quite another!" She blushed once again. She couldn't have said she was surprised, for she had expected that Stayne wanted her body. But to be so bold about it, and so quickly! It was...scandalous!

Stayne chuckled. "My dear, let us stop the pretense! You came here knowing full well what to expect, did you not? And do not for one moment think that I have not noticed how filled with desire that nubile body of your is. I can smell it on you, Peach. Even now." The Knave pulled off his gloves with his teeth, finger by finger, and then dropped them on the table.

Jez was mesmerized by the sight. His eye locked on her face the entire time, and the slow and sensual movements of his teeth pulling against the soft kid leather made Jez's belly feel warm. What would those teeth feel like on her fingers, gently tugging? Or, by the Red, on her...nipples!

"Jez...let us dispense with these ridiculous pretenses. I want you and you want me. Of course, if I am mistaken in this assumption, you may simply leave. I never force a woman to my bed, contrary to popular belief."

His friendly smile took the potential sting out of his words, but Jez smiled shyly nonetheless. He was right. She was a woman grown, and she had come to his Chambers knowing full well what would happen. And, after all, was there any man she would rather give herself to? She was in love with Ilosovic Stayne. He did not love her, but he did admit to being fond of her and quite attracted to her. That was enough. For now. Perhaps, if she was pleasing enough, in time he would come to regard her as more than a woman to warm his bed for a single night.

And if he never did; well, she wouldn't think of that now. She wasn't naive. Most affairs did not develop into love. But she would still be open for the possibility. And to be brutally honest with herself, she was already wet and eager for him, even though she did not know entirely what to expect. However, she did know that she wanted to learn from him. From Ilosovic Stayne, the Red Champion.

Jez downed her glass of wine and its warmth permeated her entire being. She closed her eyes and savoured the sensation. Yes, her belly grew warmer still, and that secret place between her thighs even more wet. Despite the comfortable temperature of the room, her nipples stiffened.

Stayne chuckled again, and her eyes flew open. He was gazing unabashedly at her bosom, and to Jez's embarrassment, her stiffened nipples were easily visible through her gown.

"So, even if your mind does not wish to dispense with pretenses, it is plain that your body shares no such...scruples," he said, his deep voice laced with amusement.

The Knave downed his glass and stood. He held out a hand to Jez and the girl took it and slowly rose to her feet. His hand on hers sent tiny shocks of anticipation through her that shot straight to her moist center. When he gently pulled her towards his bed her knees suddenly weakened and she momentarily sagged.

Stayne quickly scooped her up into his arms. "Are you well, Jez? Are you too frightened to proceed?"

Jez looked into his face and saw genuine concern there. It was obvious that if she changed her mind now he would indeed allow her to leave. He plainly had no intention of forcing her.

"No...Ilosovic, I do not wish to stop. I...my body feels so strange! And I'm a little...weak."

"Ah." He smiled. "I can help you with that, Peach. I will make you feel very weak, and yet also very strong. I will make you feel things that no other man ever could. But tonight, I will go slowly with you. I will be very patient and easy with you."

Tonight? Jez's mind suddenly jumbled. Did this mean that he was already planning on being with her again? And perhaps even being...rougher with her? By the Red, her maidenhood was soaked by now. The thought of him ravishing her aroused her almost beyond endurance. Her obsession; her Knave of Hearts, was planning on taking her tonight, and then again tomorrow! And perhaps even every night he would have the opportunity to sneak away from the Queen. Oh, yes! This was what she wanted! Wasn't it?

Should she be afraid of the man now laying her on his scarlet bed and stripping off his clothing with no modesty whatsoever? Should she fear the Knave who looked at her lustfully as he impatiently peeled off the last layers of his clothing and was now leaning over her, feral hunger in that obsidian eye of his?

Yes, perhaps she should fear him, and she did, a little. But the greater part of her longed for him, no matter how gentle or how rough he may choose to be with her.

Stayne caressed her cheek now, his long fingers tracing its softness, and then stroking along the line of her jaw. His index finger traced across her lips and she moaned softly. The sensation almost tickled, but it soon passed as she instinctively sucked the digit into her mouth and savoured the feel, his masculine taste even seeping through to his very finger-tips.

Stayne hissed with the pleasure of her moist, warm, and inexperienced mouth around his finger. Oh, soon he would feel that same mouth around his cock! Not tonight, he reminded himself. Tonight he would gently deflower her and show her womanly delights. But soon, very soon, he would use that mouth any way he desired. He would use her entire body in any way he desired.

Stayne's gaze raked over her, and Jez found herself desperately hoping that her body would please him. She hadn't, until now, truly imagined her own nakedness in her fantasies of him. Somehow she had always pictured him naked, but she herself had always been a blurred and diaphanous figure. Now, she was apprehensive. What if her body...

"Peach, it is time," the Knave said, his voice gentle and coaxing. "Allow me to help you...disrobe."

Jez was about to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down. "Shhh...let's take our time," he whispered. "We have all night, my dear." Jez's eyes flicked to his face and the Knave wore a serene and pleased expression. "It's all right, Jez," he said softly. "Allow me."

He leaned over her, his muscled chest and its manly aroma wafted over her nostrils, intoxicating her as much as the wine. Tentatively she placed her palms on his chest and was surprised at how warm and smooth his flesh was.

Stayne's breath hitched slightly at her unskilled but eager touch. The change in the girl's breathing from nervousness to excitement was almost palpable. Well, he would encourage her.

"Jez, may I kiss you?" he asked softly. "Those provocative lips of yours have been enticing me all day. It's as if they have been taunting me deliberately." He smiled.

Jez was nearly undone by that smile alone. It was rakish, cocky, confident and sexy, but mixed with a genuine gentleness and regard for her that she had not entirely expected. But what had she expected? Confidence and sexiness, of course, and perhaps consideration. But gentleness and a concern for her pleasure? The sense of him wanting her to experience pleasure radiated from every inch of him.

Stayne did not know what the girl was thinking, but he did want to please her. He prided himself on being a considerate lover besides a skilled one. And when it came to virgins, he wanted to please the young ladies so well that they would never forget him. He wanted them to hold any other men after him in lower regard. And they always did. Oh, how many of those virgins had returned to him after experiencing the touch of another? Dozens.

But Jez...he wanted more from her. And he wanted to give her more. He couldn't explain to himself why all of a sudden now, in this very moment, just as his lips were hovering over her trembling ones, she was special. But she was. In some unfathomable way, she meant something to him.

Earlier, he had told her, albeit not explicitly, that he intended to have her for more than one night. When he had uttered those words he had been surprised at himself, but had fought to disguise it. Why was he so certain that they would share more than a night? Or even a week? Why was she the one he had decided that he would...keep? The one he would shape and mold and train. The one he would utterly and completely Own?

No, it wasn't just that she was an orphan with nowhere to run, should she decide to. No, her eyes revealed that her obsession with him ran even deeper. She was more than obsessed with him. She was...what was the word he was looking for?

His lips descended on hers and she gasped at the feather-light contact. Her warm breath wisped over his lips and her trembling increased, but so did her desire. He could smell it. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her willing mouth, plundering its warm, welcoming, and wine-sweetened depths.

Slavish. Needing to be Owned by him. Yes...Jez Jai-Braxlin wanted to be Owned by him.

Their tongues twirled, swirled, twined and danced. He tasted and touched every secret place in her mouth and when he withdrew she moaned in frustration. Stayne smiled.

"Not to worry, my Peach. There will be more. Much more."

Her large dark orbs almost spoke to him. "_Take me, Ilosovic. Take my virginity. Take my Innocence. Take my Body. Take my very Soul."_

Stayne smiled at the message they conveyed to him.

"Yes, I will, my dear," he murmured.

"What?" Jez asked, puzzled.

"Never mind. Let's make your body more...amenable to my touch, my peach."

The Knave gently pulled the shoulders of her gown down her arms, pinning them to her sides as he bared her breasts. He raised a brow.

"No corset?" he teased, pleased at the sight of the large, pale globes that shimmied free from their confinement.

Jez blushed. "I...I have difficulty finding ones that fit," she admitted, embarrassed.

"Don't be shy about that," Stayne said, awed by her beauty. He reverently cupped her globes, pleased that they were larger than even his hands could encompass. "They are beautiful, Jez. You are beautiful."

Jez felt jolts of pleasure and desire shoot straight to her virgin core. Her arms were pinned to her sides, effectively rendering her helpless, and that excited her beyond measure. And...and he found her beautiful!

Just as he was about to yank the gown down further, she surprised them both. "Please don't, Ilosovic!" she pleaded. "I...like it like this."

Stayne grinned and for the first time a truly hungry look crossed his visage. "Hmmm...my innocent beauty has a streak of shamelessness?" he teased. "I like that."

Jez blushed so hotly that she began to perspire. The Knave smiled reassuringly and leaned back to reach for her slippers. He pulled them off and grinned once more.

"No stockings, either?" he asked. "Is this normal for you, or was this for my benefit?" he teased again, lifting the hem of her dress higher and higher, tracing his fingers up her legs until he was tracing them about her knees.

Jez squirmed in pleasure and a delicious fear. "For...for you!" she gasped.

"Very good, my Peach," he praised her silkily. "I like the way you think," he added, hiking her skirt higher. Was she wearing underwear? He couldn't wait to find out.

Suddenly he stopped. The girl groaned in frustration and squirmed, her arms still pinned by her own gown.

"Patience, my dear girl, patience," he growled teasingly. "I have something in mind for you right now. Just...enjoy, my dear."

Jez lifted her head only to see Stayne's disappear beneath her skirt. Oh, goodness! He was going to find out that...

"Oh, _**Ilovsovic!**__" _she practically screamed. He had swiftly parted her thighs and she felt his mouth on her most intimate of places. The place that was not protected by underwear. She had been daring to not wear any, and now she did not know whether to be delighted or mortified.

But his mouth...by the Red! She had never felt anything like it! In all her years of self-exploration she had never...

She whimpered and bucked reflexively as the Knave's tongue twirled around her tiny organ, and then up and down her wet slit. Jez had never felt anything so exquisite! He hummed in satisfaction at the pleasure he was giving her. Jez felt that amazing tongue poke inside her, then withdraw, only to snake in more deeply, as if testing her readiness for him.

Then Stayne returned to that tiny organ and sucked it into his mouth, dragging his teeth along it while sucking and pressing his tongue onto its tiniest and most sensitive part. His hands gripped her ample bottom and lifted and pulled her even closer to his face.

The fact that Jez could not see him only heightened her senses. And her pinned arms...she couldn't even grasp his hair or his head and offer him encouragement! She had no choice but to buck and moan and sigh. When he grazed his teeth over her clit again and then gave a hard suck, she screamed his name as she shuddered and felt a burst of quivering pleasure wrack her entire body. She stiffened and felt fluid leak from her and his eager mouth lapped it up as she continued to quake and squirm with the aftershocks of the most incredible sensations she had ever felt.

Suddenly weak, she gasped and fell limp. Stayne emerged from under her skirt, grinning ear to ear.

"Have I pleased my lady?" he asked, his voice deep and smug.

She did not mind his smugness; he deserved it. Oh yes, he did!

"You...you did!" she gasped. "But..." And she gasped again. What about him? So far this night had been entirely about her!

"But what about you?" she panted. "Ilosovic...I want to please you as much as you've pleased me! Please...I don't know what to do! Will you...teach me?"

"Of course," he said, his voice husky and dark, and his lips shimmering with her juices. "But one thing at a time."

He pulled her skirt up so high that it bunched around her waist. He decided to leave her arms pinned. He knew she would be even more aroused and excited if he took her virginity when she was mostly a captive. Albeit, a quite aroused and willing captive.

Stayne positioned himself over her on his elbows. "Are you ready, Peach?" he whispered against her lips. "Are you ready to become a woman; _my _woman?"

It was not lost on Jez that he did not release her arms from the confines of her gown, but she did not mind. In fact, perversely perhaps, she wanted it this way. It was as if Ilosovic could read her thoughts.

"Yes," she gasped as his tongue danced over her lower lip, "I'm ready. Please, make me yours!"

The Knave pushed the head of his enormous cock at her sopping opening. Even though the girl was large, she was still a woman, and her passage was tight and unyielding. He pushed harder, until the head was completely inside.

Jez closed her eyes and gasped, clearly uncomfortable. Stayne closed his as well, for the blissful sensation of her tightness threatened his long-honed ability of control. He pushed harder and another inch forced itself inside her.

Jez squirmed helplessly against her own gown, but loved the fact that he was taking her! It was a bit painful, but not unbearably so, but every moment of discomfort allowed her to feel owned by him, which is what she truly desired, no matter how deeply inside herself.

"Oh, yes, please go on, Ilosovic!" she heard herself beg. Was it her imagination, or did he let loose a dark chuckle? Regardless, he pushed further into her, and groaned. Jez grinned despite the pain that was now a bit more intense. He was enjoying this! He was finding pleasure with _her! _

Stayne was indeed finding pleasure with her. Her walls were so hot and tight! He pushed himself further inside her, trying to maintain his patience, but failing to slow himself as much as he wanted to.

"Are you all right?" he panted. After all, he did not want to frighten the girl. At least not yet.

"I...I think so. Please, just get this part over with!" Jez pleaded. She knew her virginity was precious, but it was also a barrier to pleasure. She no longer had patience with that barrier. She wanted to become a woman and experience all the pleasure a woman could. And until her virginity was gone, she would be unable to.

Stayne grinned at her and kissed her deeply. Jez sighed as their tongues twined together. Her Knave pushed again, and then again. Her body arched with pain, but she was determined to see this through. How much of him _was _there?

"I'm sorry, Peach," he murmured, reading her eyes clearly, "but there's half of me yet to go!"

"My pain, yet soon to be my pleasure," she whispered back, wonderingly.

Stayne raised a brow. "Indeed. You are quite wise, my lovely one! But I am afraid that my endurance for waiting is nearly at an end. Forgive me!"

Before Jez could fully comprehend his meaning, he had pushed hard, quite hard, and was now buried inside her to the hilt. She squirmed and tears flowed freely from her eyes. This was horribly painful! Why should a woman suffer so?

"Shhh..." Ilosovic whispered against her cheeks. He tenderly kissed and licked her tears. "I'm sorry, Peach."

"It...it will be all right?" she asked, for the first time fearful of this tearing pain.

"It will," he assured her. "I'm sorry that it hurts. But your body is made for this. You will stretch soon to accommodate me, and then after this time, you will always feel pleasure, I promise you."

Stayne kissed her and whispered to her how beautiful she was and how much she was pleasing him. Gradually, she began to relax and her passage to stretch.

"It's time," he grinned at her teasingly. "I think I can move now and you'll feel much better soon! Do you want me to free your arms?"

Jez had forgotten her trapped arms! "Oh...I...yes, please."

"Very well." The Knave pulled her sleeves down until she was able to pull her arms up and out. As soon as she was free she wrapped them around his neck.

"Ah, very good!" he said. "I like this! Now, prepare yourself, my beauty!"

Jez relaxed and Ilosovic began to thrust slowly in and out of her. He was right. Although she was still uncomfortable, that feeling began to be replaced by a slightly chafing pleasure. She knew the chafing feeling was because she was bleeding a little, but she knew that was natural. Next time would be easier. Even now, it was easier.

"Yes," she moaned into his neck as he began to sweat and thrust a little harder into her willing body. "Yes, Ilosovic!" She panted, she gasped, and her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. She tried to be careful to not leave bruises, however. She was well aware that the Red Queen did not want to know that her lover was with any other woman. She may suspect, but as long as there was no evidence, she was content to believe anything her Knave told her.

Jez resolutely pushed all thoughts of the Queen from her mind as she began to feel the pleasure of Ilosovic's ministrations. He thrust into her, nearly completely withdrew, then thrust in again. He teased her with varying speeds, and when she finally felt a strange but lovely tension build up in her body, he could apparently read it on her face. He smiled and began to thrust harder.

"Come for me, Peach! Come for me and scream my name!" he demanded, as he gave her his all.

She did. She could not help it. His lips crashed down on hers as she cried out his name, her body arching again, this time finding a bliss she had never known existed! Jez felt herself soar to a place of pure pleasure. Lights flashed behind her eyelids and her entire body convulsed and shuddered. Stayne grunted and pulled out of her one final time and pressed his cock on her belly as it spurted the warm fluid of his release.

Jez did not ask, as she slowly came back to herself, why he had pulled out. She knew. She knew that they could not risk her becoming with child.

"Are you...pleased?" the Knave asked her, peppering her breasts with kisses.

"Oh, yes, Ilosovic! I never dreamed I could feel like this!"

He grinned and lightly bit a nipple, delighting in her gasp.

"Soon, I'll make you feel more, my dear Jez; much more. But for now, sleep. I'll get you back to your Chambers safely and early enough."

Jez smiled drowsily as he kissed her again. "Yes, Ilosovic."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Special warning - bdsm and dubious-con sex.

Young orphan Courtier Jez Jai-Braxlin has been obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne for years. When the Knave suddenly takes an interest in her, will it be a dream come true, or a nightmare?

**Her Obsession**

**Chapter 3**

Jez woke from a deep and blissful sleep that had been embellished by lovely, erotic dreams. She vaguely recalled her beautiful Knave carrying her back to her room and tucking her snugly into her own bed.

Strangely, she did not feel lonely. She thought she would have, after her passionate night with the man she had only dared to dream of for the past several years; but she did not. She knew that they would be together again. She had absolutely no doubt, and if she had a glimmer of one before, the look in his obsidian eye as he tucked her in and kissed her assured her otherwise.

Jez rose and said nothing to her maid as the woman prepared her bath for her. Trudy seldom showed any interest in Jez as a person, but Jez knew that it wasn't because the woman didn't like her; it was because she feared the Queen. Before Iracebeth had ordered the execution of her parents, Trudy had been friendly with Jez, and the two were on the path toward actual friendship. But the day the young Courtier's parents were sentenced to death, Trudy took that as a sign that if she became known to be close to Jez, and if Jez ever displeased the Queen, she herself and her family would possibly be in danger.

Jez understood. The Red Queen was not known to be rational. If Jez ever did displease her, the monarch could very well turn on everyone Jez knew and was friendly with.

"Thank you, Trudy," she said softly, stepping to the tub. "I shall bathe and dress myself this morning."

"Very good, my Lady," Trudy said, keeping her eyes self-consciously lowered as she curtsied and exited the chambers.

Jez stepped carefully into the warm strawberry-scented water. Her entire body ached, but in a wonderful way; a womanly way, Jez decided. She gripped the edges of the tub and gently lowered herself into the water. As soon as her tender womanhood was submerged a hiss of pain escaped her lips.

Bother, it hurt! She resolutely settled all the way down and waited patiently for the discomfort to subside. After a few more moments of stinging, as if to remind her that her virginity was gone, her tender flesh felt better. Jez smiled. Yes, her virginity was gone, but she had given it gladly to Ilosovic Stayne and would do so again if she could. She had no regrets. Regrets were for the weak and the foolish. That lesson was one she had learned well being raised in the Court of the Red Queen.

After her bath Jez dressed as she normally did and attended her classes to become an 'accomplished lady' of the Court. She stoically endured her piano lesson and art classes, finding that today concentration was eluding her. Normally sketching and painting, her favourite classes, made time feel as if it were flying by. But now that she knew that the soldiers sparring sessions would be occurring soon, she could think of nothing else.

Oh, to see Ilosovic; _her _Ilosovic, sparring once again made her pulse pound and her body flush. Now that she knew exactly what was hidden beneath that armour of his she desired him more than ever. Would he catch her eye? Would he make certain to pass by her in a corridor or brush up against her in the Great Hall and tell her to meet him again that night?

Or, Jez wondered, would the Queen gouge her red talons into his sleek, tanned, muscled flesh, and moan her pleasure beneath the Red Champion while Jez gasped and sighed in frustrated want and need in her own bed, alone? No, the young woman realised, Iracebeth would not have Stayne tonight. She had forgotten that the Queen was leaving today for to visit the Outlands. Likely she was going to bully them into higher tax rates again, but Jez didn't care. As long as she could be with Ilosovic she was just happy that their monarch would be absent.

After what seemed an interminable amount of time, her classes finally ended for the day and she was able to leave the castle and make her way to the courtyard where the soldiers held their practice and sparring.

Yes, Ilosovic was a magnificent sight; sweating and straining and crying out as he fought hard and made his men push themselves to their absolute limits of tolerance of exertion and pain. He showed no mercy in his rapid-fire attacks and expected none in return. Very rarely did a man best him in a manoeuvre, but when one did, he received genuine congratulations and praise from the Champion. If a man did well enough over a period of time, he would receive a promotion.

Jez loved watching the sweat bead on her lover's face and run in rivulets down his corded neck. She adored seeing the muscles of his arms and legs bulge and then smooth. She adored how he moved and dodged and weaved. Above all she loved when he occasionally broke a man's sword. He had broken one yesterday. And last night he had broken her maidenhead.

Jez smiled ever so slightly when Stayne briefly caught her eye. He nodded almost imperceptibly and the glint in his eye told her that he wanted her later.

She would wait for further instructions. After all, she was his now; and she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Jez dined alone in her chambers that night, but she dined well and with gusto. A note had been slipped under her door several minutes after Trudy had brought her tray and departed.

_Meet me tonight. Prepare yourself to learn._

He did not sign the note; he was too intelligent for that. The Red Queen must never know. As Jez finished her dinner she began to feel her body already giving in to her desires. She was already wet with it and her knees felt weak. Her breasts were heavy and her nipples ached with hardness; and all she was doing was _thinking _about him!

Typically the castle corridors were deserted and the Courtiers retired for the evening by eight o' clock. Jez patiently waited until half past before she quickly and cautiously made her way to the Knave's chambers. She knocked softly, but the door opened at once and she was pulled inside and the door closed behind her.

Before Jez could catch her breath she was pushed against the door and his lips were over hers and his hands were on her breasts, squeezing and kneading, and running his thumbs over her nipples.

Jez gasped and felt moisture begin to drip down the tops of her thighs. Oh, how this man affected her! Again, she made certain to wear nothing beneath her gown, even though she did not know if Stayne would take her this night. She wanted to learn how to please him, and even if that meant she would have to offer her own unfulfilled need as a sacrifice, she would do so willingly.

Her heart pounded and the pulse echoed between her legs. As her breath quickened and her hands fluttered against his back Stayne chuckled against her lips.

"My dear Peach, you are such a good girl, and right on time!" He pulled back and Jez saw that he was clad in a black silk robe loosely tied at the waist by a red sash.

He backed away and gestured for her to sit at the small table where their wine had already been poured.

"Sit," he said. "I wish to discuss how I would like tonight to go, and to allow you to ask any questions you may have."

Jez swallowed with nervous apprehension and sat. She had already been intimate with this man, but still, he was able to make her pulse race and her body quiver. She felt no sense of complacent comfort.

Stayne sat and ran the tip of his index finger around the rim of his wine glass. "Tonight I intend to teach you how to pleasure a man, Jez. There are many, many ways, but I wish to school you in the most basic lesson first. Do you know what that will entail?" He cocked a brow at her and the young woman squirmed in embarrassment.

"I...I think that you want me to use my hands and mouth on your..." She swallowed again. "Your..." She was unable to say the word.

Stayne chuckled and sipped his wine. "My dear Peach, just say it! You will learn how to use your hands and mouth on my cock. Now, say it."

Jez took a quick sip of wine, set down her glass, and clasped her hands in her lap nervously. "I will learn how to use my hands and mouth on your cock," she said quickly. She exhaled in relief. She had said it!

"Very good, sweet one. You will be a most diligent pupil, will you not?"

"I will," she whispered, feeling herself moisten even more.

"Do you have any questions, Jez?"

"Just one," she said, her heart pounding in her ears. "Will...will you also take me tonight?"

"No," he said. "You need to heal, Jez. However, if you are a good girl, I may please you. Or I may not. Regardless, you will bring me great pleasure, won't you?"

The Knave was gazing into her large eyes and smiling. He seemed to read her mind, and even deeper yet, her soul.

"Yes," she said, "I will do anything you want, Ilosovic."

"Will you? Will you really? And will you do anything I want even if it means that I use you for my own pleasure without regard or care for your own?"

"I will." She did not hesitate. She knew she would do anything for him, even if he left her bereft and wanting.

"Very good," Stayne said and leaned over the table to kiss her. "You learn quickly and you please me already. Good girl; you have already earned your reward. I will indeed pleasure you. But later. First, finish your wine. It will help you to relax."

"I...I think I am as relaxed as I am going to be," she said, surprisingly bold.

Stayne laughed out loud. "My dear, I am not referring to relaxing your nerves; well, not entirely. I am referring to you being able to relax your throat muscles."

"Oh!" Jez blushed hotly. How could she have been so naive? Of course that is what he had meant! She sipped the rest of her wine quickly, eager to begin her 'lesson' with him. She wanted to be able to touch him and kiss him in such a way as to make him groan and gasp and think only of her. She wanted to learn so well that even if he chose to lay with another woman he would think of _her. _

"Take off your gown," he said silkily. "I want you naked right now, Jez."

Jez's breath caught at his command, so comfortably and confidently given. Well, he was right to be so, for she was only all too eager to comply. She already knew that the sight of her naked body filled him with lust. After tonight, she hoped that the very thought of her would do the same.

Jez unfastened the belt at her waist and the rest of her gown hung loosely around her. She had dressed to be ready to disrobe quickly and easily. She dropped the ruby-studded belt and then slowly wrapped her slender pale fingers around the hem of her dress and slowly lifted it. She wasn't quite obeying her Knave by undressing quickly, but she knew by the sound of his soft, indrawn breath that he appreciated her slow and sensual movements. She was not experienced, but as he had said, she learned quickly.

Jez drew the gown lazily up her legs and heard him hiss softly as her white curly mound was revealed. Next, she pulled it slowly up and over her breasts, and when they bounced free of the bodice he was suddenly at her, grasping her ample mounds once more.

Jez finally tossed the garment aside and Stayne bent to lick and suckle each nipple in turn as she moaned and sighed. Oh, he must be divinely gifted by Underland herself! She was so wet and aroused that her thighs quivered and her sex throbbed.

"I can smell you, Peach," he chuckled, moving one hand down to snake between her quaking legs. His long fingers slipped into her slick folds and her knees almost buckled. Jez caught herself just in time and he stroked her until she was panting. She was absolutely helpless at his touch and she came almost immediately, crying out his name and quivering and spasming around his hand.

The Knave laughed. "You are so easy tonight, my dear. Well, that may be all the pleasure you receive, so appreciate it. Now, on your knees."

Shaking and beginning to perspire, Jez obeyed. She was sopping wet and her breasts swung heavily as she knelt before him.

"Now," he said, not allowing her time to recover from her orgasm, "remove my sash. Good girl. Drop it. Yes...now, take my cock in your hands and gently feel it. Explore for a few minutes, Peach."

The Knave stood almost perfectly still as Jez wonderingly brought her hands up and wrapped them tentatively around his member. It was absolutely enormous! It was long and thick, and Jez remembered how much of him there was to take into her body last night. She had forgotten how large it was. It was so enormous as she gazed at it closely for the first time, that it almost seemed to be an entity apart from him. It quivered as she touched it and carefully ran her finger-tips up and down its length.

She saw opalescent fluid collect around the hole on the smooth head and curiously she moved her face closer.

"Ah yes, pet, lick it!" he said. "That's called pre-cum. It means that I'm quite ready to be pleasured by you."

Jez opened her mouth and gingerly put out her tongue, brushing its very tip across the head, and then quickly flicked her tongue, lapping up the shimmering drops. She heard the Knave gasp and she smiled.

"Smiling, eh?" he asked, but did not sound displeased. "Well, let me put that mouth of yours to better use, Peach. Clasp your hands behind your back and open your mouth. I think I'll teach you how to use your mouth alone to satisfy me."

Nervously, Jez clasped her hands behind her back as instructed and opened her mouth. Stayne then surprised her by taking her head into his hands and bringing her face forward. Quickly she opened her jaws wider and remembered to try and relax her throat.

Thankfully he did not push into her too far, but he didn't need to for her to come close to gagging. Stayne slowed then, and gradually began to move in and out of her mouth carefully.

"Good, Peach. Now, close your mouth tighter and move your tongue...yes, like that. Now, suck as I move in and out."

Jez obeyed as best she could. She forced her throat muscles to relax as Stayne was determined to soon push his entire length into her mouth. She knew his cock would touch the back of her throat and she would have to make certain that she did not gag. It was not easy, however. As patient as he was being, Jez was having difficulty with the enormity of his erection. Tears streamed from her eyes and saliva from the corners of her mouth, but she was determined to do this for him.

In and out, and again and again. Slowly, she began to be able to take more of him into her and finally she was beginning to be rewarded. Every few moments the Knave would let out a grunt or a moan. She was doing it! She was pleasing him!

Stayne moved his body even closer as he pressed himself further into her stretched and aching mouth. He was so close that his thighs brushed her breasts. Jez shivered as her nipples tingled at the touch. He groaned as he felt her nipples graze his flesh.

"Very...uh...very good, Peach!" he said, gasping. "You do learn quickly! By the Red, you have a sweet mouth!"

Eyes streaming and mouth and chin wet, Jez wished she could smile. She kept her hands behind her back and now was happier to let him guide her head as he wished. She didn't care if he did gag her...well, as long as her stomach wouldn't lose its contents; but she wanted so much to please him! She wanted to taste the saltiness she had only had a bare taste of earlier.

_"Use me, my Knave! Use me any way you wish!" _she thought; and again, as his eye bored into hers as she tilted her head up slightly to look at him, it was as if he could read her thoughts. He grinned and began to thrust harder and faster.

Jez's body was pushed slightly back and forth with his motions as his pelvis, and occasionally his scrotum, came into contact with her chin. His hands on her head, in her long loose hair, kept her balanced.

"You are so...ungh...sweet, my pet! Hold out a little longer..." Stayne grunted and suddenly he pulled her face completely into his pelvis, forcing her to take his entire length as he quivered and shook and released his fluids down her throat.

Jez nearly gagged, but managed not to. She sucked on him harder as he spurted his seed into her mouth and down her eager throat. He quivered some more, and then began to slowly soften. He released her head and Jez allowed her neck to drop forward to rest. Her mouth was so stretched and sore that she could not close it immediately, but she carefully worked her jaw and soon was able to do so.

"Larger than you expected, eh, Peach?" came the Knave's low voice.

"Yes," she whispered, "but it was my pleasure, Ilosovic."

"When I please you, Peach, or when we are coming together, you may use my name. However, when you are being subservient to me, which will be quite often, call me 'my Lord.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said.

And she did not mind at all. He _was_ her Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Special warning - bdsm.

Young orphan Courtier Jez Jai-Braxlin has been obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne for years. When the Knave suddenly takes an interest in her, will it be a dream come true, or a nightmare?

**Her Obsession**

**Chapter 4**

The next several months found Jez herself quite frustrated and anxious. Stayne seldom caught her eye during sparring, and they were only able to meet at nights on sporadic occasions. For some reason, if there was any reason at all, the Red Queen was becoming increasingly paranoid and less certain of herself than usual. She was, as a result, also more needy concerning her Knave.

Jez knew that she and Ilosovic did not dare take any chances that would alert the Big Head to their affair, and Jez forced herself to be patient and to keep from behaving in any manner that could possibly alert anyone from thinking that she and Stayne had any sort of relationship whatsoever.

But why was Iracebeth behaving so oddly? Not that she was not an odd woman normally, but these recent days were different. Iracebeth had increased security around herself. She had also increased security outside the castle, and had recruited more soldiers to learn scouting from her Head Scout and Ranger.

The Queen herself took to wandering about the castle with an entourage of guards instead of her normal four and an odd number of courtiers. She toured the castle and the immediate grounds several times per day and demanded that any message sent to the castle be delivered to her without delay. Any delay at all would cost some unfortunate his head, or at the very least, earn him time in the Dungeons.

Stayne was constantly at the Queen's side and had taken to being her personal companion. He saw to her smallest comforts, such as lifting her feet to a pig ottoman, and delivering her meals to her in her chambers personally. Iracebeth was never alone any more, and that included ceasing her once solitary morning walks about her favourite personal garden.

Jez found that she and several of the other young female courtiers were expected to accompany the Queen to the entertainments the castle now provided almost daily. That meant that Jez was obligated to miss some of her artistic and etiquette classes to join the Queen at musical recitals or the numerous stage plays that Iracebeth enjoyed. However, what once amused and entertained the Queen, did not amuse her very much any more.

She would sit stoically and barely even offer her attention to the musicians and actors who tried desperately to please her. She would allow her attention to wander and her hands would clench and twist nervously in her lap.

Several times Jez attempted to engage the Queen in conversation, hoping to ease her monarch's distress. Iracebeth would smile and pat the girl's arm in gratitude, but seldom would speak. Sometimes she flashed Jez a wan smile, but the uneasiness in her eyes would not dissipate.

Jez had never particularly liked her Queen, but she had never actually disliked her; not even when her parents were executed. It would have seemed odd to an outsider, but Jez had been raised in the Red Court, and such things were, if not always expected, to be accepted without question and emotional display. In fact, executions were so common that relationships were rarely formed in the castle that were beyond mild friendship and acquaintance. Nobody wanted to have to suffer grief, especially since the chances of losing someone you knew were so high.

Jez had loved her parents, but in a rather detached way, and they had loved her in the same manner. Yes, Jez had mourned their loss, but she had not withered and lost herself when their heads had joined so many others in the moat. In fact, she had determined to steel herself and become a woman who could endure anything, and besides that, to handle herself with grace and dignity at all times.

Except when she was Ilosovic's. Then, and only then, did she feel completely free. It was true that her devotion to the Knave was slavish, yet Jez did not feel enslaved. She obeyed him without question or hesitation, but she did not feel as if she were less of a person. Sexually and sensually, placing herself so utterly in Stayne's hands was a choice that she had made, and that choice had set her free. Perhaps it was because her choices were not her own and she did not have to think anything through and worry about etiquette and protocol that experiencing a sense of ultimate freedom was inevitable.

With Ilosovic Stayne, she did not have to conform to anybody's ideas or expectations except his. She pleased him and he was quite content with her. Jez took great pride in that. Most of his mistresses failed to last more than a week or two. She had been with Stayne for almost four months, and he showed no inclination to release her any time soon.

Jez was, however, aware of her personal emotional peril. She was falling in love with him, and that realisation was both exhilarating and terrifying; not only because of the nature of their relationship, but because both knew they would likely not be together for the long term. Love, marriage, or long-lasting relationships in the castle were not unheard of, but they were relatively rare, especially after Iracebeth rose to power. But Ilosovic Stayne was not a man Jez could force herself to not love or feel attachment toward. She simply could not. Her once 'hero-worship' for him had evolved to something much deeper. He had become her Lord, her lover, her master, and, to be honest with herself, her everything.

Jez lay back on her daybed and reminisced; as her classes for the day had been called off, but at the last minute the Queen had decided to cancel the afternoon chamber orchestra performance. Jez had nothing to do but read, draw, play music, or think. Lately, she preferred to think; about her Knave, of course.

She now recalled the first time she had been afraid of him. It was a delicious fear, but fear nonetheless. She had come to him as usual, and they had shared wine and talked. When they were ready for their favourite sort of activity, Stayne had turned the tables on her, so to speak, and informed her that she would be his toy for pleasure and suffering.

Jez had been confused, but curious. She removed her clothing and stood before him, awaiting his commands. They had been quite...unusual.

* * *

"Jez, sit on the edge of my ottoman bench at the foot of my bed. Good, now lie down." She obeyed and Stayne pulled her arms over her head and secured them firmly with the now-familiar black scarves to the top of the legs just beneath the bench. She was stretched tightly and her legs loosely extended over empty air and she strained to not let them touch the floor, as that would be quite uncomfortable. The Knave had a solution for that.

"Now, raise your legs, Peach," he said. When she did he grasped her ankles and pushed them backwards and down to the respective wrist. He used two more scarves to tie each ankle to a wrist, leaving her spread open and vulnerable.

Stayne grinned, his onyx eye glittering. "Very, very nice," he murmured. "I like you like this, my pet. Do you know why?"

Jez hesitated, as he normally did not ask her to speak during their erotic interludes. She cleared her throat nervously, but the moisture she was now accustomed to in his presence wet her feminine centre, betraying her accompanying excitement.

"Because...because it opens me up to do with as you please?"

The Knave grinned. "Precisely, Peach! However, you needn't look so fearful. I'll not harm you. But I do need to see you suffer a little. Understand that I have been under a great deal of stress and anxiety lately. I need an outlet, and since you are my favourite pet, I'll use you as that outlet. Do you object?"

His tone indicated that he didn't particularly care whether she objected or not, but she believed him when he said he would not harm her. She knew that whatever they did, he would never injure her. But...pain? She had yet to truly experience pain at his hands. Oh, it had been painful when he took her virginity, but other than that, she had never been in any real pain or discomfort. This would be completely new to her.

"No," she whispered.

He grinned again. "Good girl. Now, I'll need you to use all of your self-control to be silent because we can't risk being discovered. I think it reasonable to believe that you'll be tempted to do a fair amount of crying out." He stopped and caressed her cheek. "But don't be afraid, Peach. I won't injure you. I just need to...use you for my outlet."

"I'm yours to use any way that pleases you, My Lord," Jez replied, her eagerness to please over-riding her anxiety about what he had in store for her.

"I don't need anything fancy, Peach, my hands will work just fine."

His hands? Jez had begun to think that Stayne was going to use his belt on her.

"I've decided that I want to be more directly involved, Jez. I think a simple spanking will alleviate my stress."

Stayne was surprisingly careful with her; at least to begin with. He began slowly and deliberately spanking her generously-sized bottom flush on the cheeks, being careful to not strike her upper thighs by mistake. Jez didn't feel pain at all, as he was being so careful.

"Are you just warming me up?" she dared to ask. This question earned her a smirk from the Knave.

"Of course!" he said. "Do you really believe that a gentle spanking will alleviate my pent-up aggression?" He laughed now. "Oh, Peach, you truly are delightfully naive!"

He began to smack her harder and gradually space the blows at random intervals so that she could not prepare by involuntarily clenching her buttocks. Slowly Jez began to become accustomed to the hand spanks and she had to admit that it wasn't so bad. Actually, it wasn't even uncomfortable.

And then he struck the tops of her thighs, catching her by surprise. She yelped, but quickly silenced herself, knowing that she had to be very careful and be quiet. Stayne paused to quickly pull another scarf from his pocket, wad it, and stuff it into her mouth. Jez accepted it gratefully and bit down on it.

Stayne stared at her for a moment and Jez stared back, silently telling him that she would endure whatever he did to her with dignity and and grace. Wait...that wasn't possible, really, being completely naked and awkwardly and embarrassingly exposed, but she was determined to try!

The Knave chuckled. "Jez, you are a prize! So, prepare yourself, Peach! The real spanking begins!"

He wasn't having her on, either. He began to rain harder blows on her behind and thighs until Jez was biting on the cloth in earnest and her body flushed a bright pink. She couldn't silence her muffled cries, but the cloth softened them enough that she and Stayne were content. He slapped her generous arse harder and faster and the pale girl began to writhe and perspire.

To her mortification, yet also her deep and underlying satisfaction, the stinging pain and the completely helpless submissive position she was in aroused her beyond anything she had ever experienced with him before. Tears streamed from her eyes as she bit down on the cloth so hard her jaws ached. Stayne rained merciless blows all over her behind now, making certain to also cover every inch of the sensitive backs of her thighs all the way down to her knees. Her toes curled and uncurled and Jez squirmed and pulled at her restraints, unable to help herself. Her breasts were squashed against her legs and, perversely perhaps, she was slightly angry that they were being ignored.

Then he suddenly stopped. His eye met Jez's tear-filled ones and he smiled slowly, an expression of feral delight slowly transforming his features into something smug and base and totally without remorse.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Peach," he purred, and stepped back from her just far enough to begin shedding his clothing. "I have to make certain that you are so hot and wet for me that when I untie you, if I untie you, you won't be able to sit for a week without thinking of me every moment..."

Jez wanted to tell him that she already did think of him every moment, but by then he was naked. She thought he was going to lean down and plunge his enormous erection into her wet slit, but she was wrong. He knelt at the base of the bench and she could no longer see his face. It didn't matter, however, she could feel his hands, and one was sliding over her soaking sex. Fingers probed her flesh, lightly pinched her nether lips, and then, as his other hand gripped a sore thigh, the hand on her sex pulled away and then came down on her tender flesh, hard.

Jez barely succeeded in not screaming at this new stinging pain. The wet slickness between her legs gave this new spanking a smacking sound that obviously pleased the Knave, as he experimented with the intensity and rapidity of the open-handed blows. The girl squirmed ever harder, and bright lights flashed behind her eyelids and she screwed her eyes closed at this new assault. It was painful, yes, but also very arousing. Jez vaguely wondered how swollen her flesh was becoming and how long it would last!

The Knave's hand must be stinging by now, but if he was feeling discomfort, he didn't allow it to interfere with his pleasure. The more wet his hand became, the more sensitive Jez was to each subsequent spank.

Then she had a brief respite. The hand that had been holding her thigh now moved to her sex and grasped her slick clit. Fingers rolled and twisted the ultra-sensitive nub until Jez gasped in a shock of ecstasy. Suddenly the hood of her clit was pulled back and a new series of blows rained down upon her exposed organ of greatest sensitivity. Bolts of electric pain shot thought her femininity and Jez could now feel heat radiating from the Knave's hand.

The young courtier did not know how many blows her sex endured, but suddenly the pain that had permeated her tender flesh transformed to incredible sensitivity and pleasure. Stayne rubbed his fingers over her and inside of her until she climaxed, her body twitching and spasming beyond her control.

Now he was looming over her, his erection hard and red and pulsing. He drove into her in one slick stroke and grunted in satisfaction.

"You're so damned hot, Peach!" he growled, reaching around her legs to grasp her breasts and squeeze them as he pummelled her womanhood.

Jez's head tossed from side to side and the sounds muffled by her gag were now sounds of bliss and rapture. This was part of what she loved about him and craved from him! He was so forceful and commanding and he knew just what she could and would endure!

Stayne groaned and growled and pumped in and out of her so hard and fast that his scrotum slapped her arse with each thrust. This possession; this utter possession, made Jez feel a fulfilment that she never could have envisioned existing much less experiencing.

When the Knave at last brought her to her second orgasm and his own powerful and shuddering climax, Jez noticed something quite extraordinary.

He had not pulled out of her as he released.

* * *

Jez knocked softly at his door that night. It was a "safe night" and they were both available to meet. Stayne pulled her inside as he usually did. But this time his welcome was significantly different.

He pulled her into his arms and held her, simply held her for several long minutes. He held her closely and tenderly, breathing in the scent of her hair, gently stroking her back and kissing the top of her head. The tenderness, yet underlying urgency and nervousness finally caused Jez to pull back just enough to look into his face.

"Ilosovic, is something wrong? Is there something I can do? Ask anything of me; anything."

She was worried for this man she had come to love, and the distress she sensed from him made her afraid for him. Her insides clenched and coiled, but she was determined to remain calm for him.

He gifted her with a tender smile. "My Jez, my precious Peach, you are already helping me. Please, just lay with me for a while and let us hold each other."

Jez was stunned, but pleased beyond belief. He wanted to lie with her in affection and closeness! He needed her; truly needed her! She could sense what he could not say. He was troubled and quite possibly frightened, and she was the only one he trusted and wanted to be with.

"Yes, Ilosovic," she whispered.

"And then," he murmured, this time against her cheek, "play the piano for me, Jez."

Jez looked to the corner of the room where his well-maintained and lovely piano sat, but was never used. He knew nothing of playing music.

"Will you do that for me, Jez? Will you lay with me in closeness, and then play for me? I've never heard you play."

Jez pressed her face into his chest and breathed deeply of his masculine and uniquely Stayne-scent.

"Yes, Ilosovic. I will."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning for this chapter - contains anal sex and deliberate scarring.

Young orphan Courtier Jez Jai-Braxlin has been obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne for years. When the Knave suddenly takes an interest in her, will it be a dream come true, or a nightmare?

**Her Obsession**

**Chapter 5**

Ilosovic Stayne had been in extremely strange spirits lately, Jez reflected. Of course, for some weeks now, so had the Queen and her Royal Guards.

The young courtier stretched out on her daybed and set aside her book. She couldn't concentrate on the silly thing, anyway. Besides, she had something much more pleasant to think about. Several nights ago her Knave had behaved quite oddly with her. He had been as solicitous as ever, but on that occasion even more so. He had wanted sex from her, of course, but it had not been a priority for him. He had actually desired her company more than her body. He had even asked her to play the pianoforte for him!

Afterward, they had simply lain together for some time, cuddling and kissing, and breathing in the scent of the other. They were, simply, together. Jez had never expected this from the Knave. Yes, he could be gentle and tender, and he could also use her as an outlet for his frustrations, but she had never, ever, deluded herself into thinking she could be anything more to him.

But she clearly was. She wasn't certain precisely what she was to him, but she knew, as certainly as he knew her deepest feelings, thoughts, and desires, that she was more than a mere mistress to him. She had become a lifeline for him. She had become the one person he actually trusted and let down his guard with, even if only on occasion.

Why? Did he love her? No, Jez concluded, he didn't love her, or at least not in the traditional sense of flowers and music and such juvenile notions. Jez knew that if love would ever blossom between the two of them it would be much deeper and profound than such silliness. She and Ilosovic were very pragmatic people and had the highest standards for what to search for in a potential mate.

Both would demand the utmost loyalty, even unto death, of the other. Both would accept nothing less than high intelligence, good taste, political savvy, ambition, and demand for the ability to adapt and overcome any obstacle.

Could true love play a part? Certainly. For both of them. But right now...Jez knew better. She knew that she already loved Ilosovic Stayne and would gladly die for him, and she knew that he did not love her. However, he did value her. He valued her highly and had regard for her. For Jez, that was enough. He valued her more highly than anyone. She had a feeling, deep inside, that he had never, in his life, valued anyone more than he valued her.

Yes, that was enough for Jez.

* * *

"Bend over and grasp your ankles," Stayne commanded her. Puzzled, yet aroused, as she always was, especially when the Knave was at his most mysterious and commanding, Jez obeyed. She bent over and clasped her ankles, wondering if he had the desire to spank her again.

The Knave pulled her skirts up and over her head, completely baring her lower body to him and cloaking her world in ruffles of lace and crinoline. He ran his hand over her slightly quivering buttocks and chuckled.

"Peach, can you tell me the one way I have yet to take you?"

He continued stroking her backside, and then began squeezing the twin globes of pale flesh with both hands.

Jez sucked in her breath. She had both anticipated and feared this moment. She knew exactly what he was asking her to say. Steeling her courage, she replied, "My Lord, you have not yet ploughed my back field."

Stayne burst out laughing and smartly smacked Jez's rear.

"My dear, I already knew you had surprising worth, but now you've proven that you are beyond any price! I appreciate your boldness, my pet, and for that, I will reward you after I prepare you."

"Prepare me?" Jez's mind began to work furiously. He obviously wanted to prepare her for 'back-door sex', but how did he intend to do that? With his fingers? Besides, he had told her that he only had a few minutes for her now. They didn't have time for both her preparation and the act!

"Yes, Peach, prepare you. I'm not a brute, after all." He paused and chuckled warmly. "Well, not all the time. Now, where was I? Yes. I'm going to prepare you, Jez. I have something that will help stretch you so that tonight I can take you and not cause you harm. Now, be a good girl and let me insert it."

Jez heard the sound of a jar being opened followed by a few moments of silence. Then, she felt something cold and slick press against her nether opening. It was small, and so a wave of relief washed over her. However, that relief was short-lived. The penetration that began with a well-lubricated small piece of something that felt like rubber widened until Jez felt quite uncomfortable.

She could not say that the feeling was painful, but it certainly was not pleasant.

"Peach, this is a device that tapers to nearly two inches wide at its thickest. I had one made that is longer than average. After all, I need you to be able to accommodate me, and I have a rather...well, you know quite well by now my dimensions."

Oh, she did! His member was very long, nearly eleven inches, and nearly two inches thick. Jez's body had, thankfully, adjusted to him, and to the delight of them both, continued to accommodate him quite nicely. The Knave was a large man, yes, but Jez had never anticipated that his manhood would be so enormous! She recalled the gossip of the other Ladies and had heard talk of length and thickness, but none of them had ever mentioned one that was Ilosovic's length.

Jez was pleased that none of the current Ladies of the Court had been mistresses of his.

But now..._bugger! _That _hurt!_ The Knave was continuing to slowly insert the rubber tool into her reluctant passage. Jez had never felt such severe cramping! She felt as if the object was tearing its way into her, although she knew better. Her muscles resisted the entire time. The intruder relentlessly forced them to yield, however, and the resulting pain caused Jez to break out into a cold sweat. Her body was confused! Her passage seemed to try to both accept and expel the invader.

Above all, she reminded herself, she _must not _faint! She was strong enough for this! She was strong enough to be worthy of her Knave. She was strong and would remain so! Her body could resist all it wanted, but she was its master, after all. It would take whatever she, or Stayne, decided to give it.

Stayne must have felt her body's resistance, and he timed his manipulation of the object accordingly. When there was a moment of relaxation, he pushed further. When she was tight and her passage stubborn, he waited.

"Easy, Peach. Try to relax for me. I know this hurts, and I don't want it to, but there's nothing I can do about that. All I can do is to have you become accustomed to this before I take you tonight." He paused and pushed the tool in a bit further, apparently pleased that Jez did not gasp or protest, although he must have noticed her trembling violently.

"Good girl, just take a bit more and then...yes. Very good!"

The invader was finally inside her as far as it would go. Suddenly Jez felt her sphincter close around the base of it and yet, there was more. There was more outside, thankfully!

"There, my pet, it is all the way inside. There will be no way for you to accidentally remove it or for it to slip inside of you. The outside is wide and has a small handle which I will use tonight to remove it. Now, for the rest of the day, I suggest you relax as much as possible to be ready for something much larger tonight."

There was unmistakable smugness in his tone, but Jez did not mind. She felt some smugness herself. After all, he wanted her so badly that he would not be completely satisfied until he had possessed her in every possible way!

Jez had no illusions about what would come. It was not likely to be pleasant for her, but it would be for Ilosovic, and that is what mattered. She also knew that if they performed that act on subsequent evenings, it would eventually be pleasurable for her. For now, however, she was focussed on...

Stayne suddenly lifted her bent form and carried her to his bed.

"We have a few minutes remaining, my pet. Let me reward you!"

He flung her dress over her head again and the girl shrieked in delight as the Knave's tongue found her tiny love button. Oh, her poor behind still was sore and hurting, but the contradictory mixture of pain and pleasure bombarded her senses mercilessly.

Stayne flicked his tongue expertly over her clit, and then laved it along her immediately soaking slit.

"Hmmm...you are always so ready for me, Peach! And yes, a delectable peach you are..."

Her Lord was being incredibly generous with her! He was so skilful at the arts of pleasing a woman that Jez couldn't help but moan, gasp, and writhe with bliss. Yet she also knew that she was valuable to him and more than just a casual affair. That knowledge, combined with the care with which he ministered to her pleasure, almost made the young courtier cry. But, no. She would not cry. Tears were for the weak. She was strong, and she needed to remain strong for her Knave.

However, that didn't mean she couldn't express her pleasure! She held nothing back as he teased her femininity with his tongue, stiffening it as he prodded at her entrance. He had a long tongue, Jez had happily discovered. He poked it into her slick channel as far as he could, and then wriggled it until she was moaning and trembling. He pulled out of her and nipped her clit, causing her to gasp and clamp her thighs around his head.

Stayne chuckled as he manipulated his young beauty from her previous state of pain to the ultimate peak of pleasure. Jez could barely wrap her mind around the fact that her nether passage was clenched in pain, but her soft femininity was wracked with teasing bliss.

"Come for me, Peach!" her Knave growled.

Shuddering, Jez climaxed. Her orgasm was so powerful that her thighs clenched tightly around the Knave's head and her entire body shook spasmodically. His teeth nipped her clit harder and she came again. When he laughed against her tender flesh in triumph, she was lost. He could claim her back field now and she would accept it gladly.

She was, her mind and heart reaffirmed yet again, completely and utterly his.

* * *

The following hours were uncomfortable for Jez. Seating herself for her lessons was an ordeal with that blasted item in her behind, but she was grateful that all of the Red Queen's furnishings were padded. Actually, becoming accustomed to the foreign object was not as difficult as the courtier had feared it would be. After an hour or so she was surprisingly comfortable with it.

Walking and sitting were still difficult, but the widening of her passage progressed nicely. Jez was still quite apprehensive as evening approached; after all, Stayne was much longer and thicker than that thing inside her.

Despite her nervousness, Jez found herself sensually excited. Stayne wanted her! He wanted to have her in every way he could, he had reminded her. He had waited for nearly five months to even seriously consider taking her thus. Besides, Jez knew she belonged to him in every way, and knowing that this was the only sexual act they had not performed together made her all the more determined to not only see it through, but to do so bravely.

This evening, during their wine, Stayne grinned the entire time. Jez was blushing furiously, as she knew his mind was entirely on her seated across from him with that...thing...inside her!

Finally, he spoke. "How are you, my pet? Do you feel well?"

Determined to look him in the eye, the courtier did so, and did not flinch. "Yes, my Lord, I am quite well, thank you."

Stayne chuckled. "You are my one true delight, Peach! Have you any idea?"

Jez forced herself to not drop her gaze. "I...not entirely. I do know that I please you, and that you value me."

Stayne cocked his brow at her. "You are perceptive. I do indeed value you, Jez. I needn't remind you to keep such a thing...secret?"

"Never, my Lord. My word and my secrecy are resolute."

The Knave appraised her in silence for a few moments, and then nodded. "Yes, I know that. For tonight, you may refer to me by my name. I warn you, however, that by the time this night is over, you will not only be mine in every way a woman can be sexually, but I intend to permanently Mark you as mine. Do you have any objections? If so, state them now. I am not a monster."

He was not angry, nor was he being sarcastic. He truly was giving Jez the opportunity to refuse his "Marking" if she so desired.

"I have no objections at all, my...Ilosovic."

His obsidian eye glittered. "You don't even know the nature of my Mark."

Jez looked him straight in his eye and allowed him to see into her very soul, if he wished to. "I don't need to know, Ilosovic. I am yours. Mark me any way you desire. I am strong and will remain so."

Jez rose and went to stand behind her Knave. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to whisper into his ear. It was a bold move, and one she had never dared perform before. She was taking initiative!

"Ilosovic, I am actually quite disappointed in you." She smiled as he flinched in surprise.

"I thought you knew me better by now. I thought you knew that I am, even if sometimes afraid, courageous and determined in every way. I have given myself to you willingly. I have given all of myself to you to use as you see fit. To even ask me such a thing; to give me the opportunity to refuse you something, not only disappoints me, but offends me. Do you think so little of me and my worth?"

Stayne stood and pulled her to his chest with a growl. "Never!" he hissed.

Jez remained calm and placid. In her mind, he needed to justify himself.

"Then why did you ask me if I have any objections to something you wish to do?" She steeled her gaze.

Stayne kissed her roughly, but she did not respond. When he drew back, his face was filled with wonder.

"Peach, you have surprised me. You have also shown me that I was wrong to ask you. I...beg your pardon, most abjectly. I will not err again."

"See that you don't," Jez replied. "I am not afraid, either, of telling you that I love you, besides belong to you. But you need to be and remain the man you truly are. Do not weaken now."

"Weaken?" Stayne gripped her upper arms tightly.

"Being with someone you trust and needing them is not weakness," Jez explained, "but giving quarter where none is needed or desired, is. It is not only a potential weakness, but an insult. I belong to you, Ilosovic, but I do not deserve to be insulted. However, I accept your apology. Just do not insult me again. I do not deserve it."

"No," he said, looking at her in a way he never had before, almost as if in awe of her, "I will not. You do not deserve to be insulted, and I shall not make that error again. Now, put that error behind us We will now move forward."

"Yes, Ilosovic." Jez smiled, feeling a security and satisfaction blanket her entire being. They were equals now. Yes, she was his to use, but he would only be worthy of her if he remained the Ilosovic Stayne he had always been, and valued her appropriately.

And it was obvious that he did. Very obvious. They had reached a new understanding.

"Strip and get on the bed," he growled, beginning to remove his own clothing. "Once there, get on your hands and knees and await further instruction."

Jez obeyed. She removed her red and black gown, gloves, and shoes and stockings. She climbed onto the bed and assumed the requested position. She felt a fresh flush of embarrassment, knowing that the plug in her backside was visible to him, yet she also felt a strange excitement at the same time.

She felt the bed dip as he climbed onto it behind her.

"Peach, are you wet for me?"

"Always," she replied, almost breathless with anticipation now.

"Good," came the smug reply. "Now, use one of your hands and begin to stimulate yourself. I want you wetter yet."

Swallowing nervously, Jez positioned her knees to keep her balance and reached her right hand beneath her to begin rubbing her clit. At first, she doubted she could arouse herself, but then realised that she would not have to, at least not entirely.

Stayne began running the tips of his fingers up and down the backs of her thighs, causing her to tremble. His stroking was soft and slow, and as Jez caressed her tiny nubbin, he occasionally smacked her rear, causing a wave of pain to flash through her entire backside. It was not terribly painful, and served more to arouse her than instil fear.

Suddenly, Jez felt Stayne's tongue on her buttocks, laving and licking, and then he began to suckle her flesh, surely with the intent of leaving small bruises. When his tongue began to circle the plug and wriggle at the tender flesh just surrounding it, her sex moistened even more, and she almost climaxed.

The Knave laughed and lapped at her tender nether opening again. "Come for me, my pet. I won't truly begin until you do!" He reached the fingers of one hand up to assist her as she frantically stroked her sex. He licked the base of the plug and her stretched flesh, and then pinched her clit roughly between two fingers.

Jez cried out and trembled violently, falling onto her back. The Knave's laugher rang in the bedroom and he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Keep stroking yourself, Peach!" he ordered her. She did so, riding on the aftershocks of pleasure. As another climax approached, he watched her face intently. Jez gasped, feeling a new orgasm approach. The moment it swept through her body, he pulled the plug free and she nearly screamed in pain and pleasure. She was only barely able to keep her cry to a tolerable level, but she succeeded.

Stayne grinned lasciviously. "You are ready for me now, Jez. On your hands and knees! This time, rest on your elbows. Keep your head low."

Still shaking, the girl wondered if she could do as he ordered. Determination told her that she could, and so she did. Despite the violent quaking of her thighs, she was able to assume the requested position.

Her behind felt incredibly sore even though the foreign object was now gone. She wondered how her opening looked. Was it misshapen and odd? Was it open enough for him to see inside?

Before she could ponder further, the Knave was already beginning to insert his engorged member inside her. It was cold and slick with a lubricant that she hadn't noticed he had applied. But she was grateful. Yes, lubricant could only help her situation.

"I'd best do this now, Jez, before your muscles begin to contract. After all, they are only expanded so far, and they need to expand even further. Try to relax as much as you can. It will go easier for you."

Stayne gripped her hips and pushed slowly.

Head down, Jez felt blood rush to it, heightening every sensation. And the sensations were not pleasant. They were not terrible, but they were not pleasant, either. However, she did not expect them to be; not this first time.

Stayne pushed again. "By the Red, you are so tight and sweet, Peach!" He grunted in unmistakable pleasure, and Jez couldn't help but smile, despite her discomfort. He was enjoying her! The sounds he was making were divine, and no matter how much he may hurt her, she would treasure each and every one.

He kneaded her hips and carefully wriggled a little further inside. "How do you feel?" he asked after a moment of struggling another inch inside her.

"It...hurts a bit, Ilosovic, but it is not unbearable. If you would continue slowly, I..." She stopped. She did not want to be presumptuous, after all.

"It is all right to tell me, Jez. I do not want to injure you. I'm determined to have you this way, but I don't want to rend you. Tell me when to push. I am half way inside, and that is where the plug ended. Now, your muscles are untried, and I need your guidance."

Jez took a deep breath and then released it. "Now," she said.

Stayne pushed and then a fierce pain gripped her. "Stop!"

He stopped. Jez panted and sweat was beading on her forehead and trickling down her spine. The Knave kneaded her hips and waited patiently. At last Jez was ready for more.

"Again," she whispered. Jez decided to try something she had not thought of before. As he pushed, she made the motion as if she were trying to void him, and the combined efforts allowed Ilosovic to enter her even more deeply.

"I'm almost all the way in, Peach," he said quietly. "You're doing very well. I've never had a woman take this as well as you. I am...proud of you."

If Jez wasn't perspiring so heavily and battling a wave of nausea, she would have preened. But his words and tone were enough.

"Thank you, Ilosovic!" she panted. "I'm determined. _Nothing _will keep me from being all that you desire!"

"Good girl," he said, his tone surprisingly gentle. "You are so very good. You have exceeded all my hopes and expectations of you."

"I...I have?" Jez panted.

"You have," he said only, and then returned to kneading her hips.

"Now!" Jez said. "Push, Ilosovic!"

He did, and she did, and finally, he was buried completely within her depths.

"Yes!" she panted, "we did it!"

"_You_ did it," Stayne corrected her. "I had the easy part; yours was, and is, considerably more difficult."

Jez managed a smile even though her entire body was now shaking and perspiring. "I stand, or kneel rather, corrected!"

Stayne laughed boisterously and leaned over to kiss her back. This caused a fresh wave of pain to wrack Jez's body, but it was worth it. In fact, with each passing moment, the pain was diminishing. She felt no pleasure, but the pain was receding. Jez was immensely proud of herself. Not only had she accomplished a very difficult sexual feat, but she had done so with the largest man in Underland!

"I'm going to begin moving now, Peach. Be brave, but let me know if you are in too much pain."

He began to move very slowly, back a little, and then forward. He continued his slow and easy movements for several minutes.

Jez began to relax, and soon her discomfort lessened. It lessened even more when she was stretched enough to allow the Knave to lean forward and grasp her breasts.

"Yes," he groaned, "very good! So good and so tight! Ah, your body is heavenly!" He pumped a little harder, squeezing her breasts until Jez found herself asking for more.

"Yes, Ilosovic! Move a little more, and squeeze my nipples!"

He did, and she reached between her legs to begin toying with her stiff clit. Somehow she knew that if she received pleasure from her breasts and her womanhood, that the possibility for pleasure from the cock in her behind may be possible.

Stayne apparently agreed. "Good, my pet. Stimulate yourself and focus on everything that feels pleasurable. If we do this right, you'll enjoy it."

"Do you want me to enjoy it?" Jez asked, mildly surprised. "Don't you just want to...use me?"

"Of course," he said, perhaps a bit too nonchalantly, "but your pleasure is, how shall I say it...a bonus."

Jez laughed, then winced. "Ilosovic, focus on my breasts more, please!"

This was the first time she had ever told him what she wanted, but it felt appropriate. He was none too gentle as he conformed to her request. He squeezed her breasts and rolled and pinched her nipples firmly. Jez knew that they would bruise, but she was past caring. His rough treatment of her enormous globes, combined with her own fingers teasing her clitoris caused what she had thought would be impossible tonight.

She climaxed.

The Knave released a guttural cry of triumph and moved inside her frantically now, and within less than a dozen strokes, he followed her into bliss.

Panting and gasping, he gently withdrew from her and Jez lay on her side, satisfied and relieved.

Stayne lay behind her and draped an arm over her, pulling her close. They lay quietly and contentedly for a long time.

* * *

Jez lay in bed several nights later and reflected on her relationship with Ilosovic Stayne. It had certainly changed since their first night together. They now had mutual trust and affection, even if he would never admit to it. And the sex was incredible.

After they had lain together quietly, he had drawn his dagger and instructed her to open her legs. As usual, Jez had obeyed him without question. He positioned the tip of the dagger against her inner left thigh.

"I will mark you now, Jez. I'm going to carve my initials into your flesh. I may need to do this several times to make certain that the letters are easily read for the rest of your life."

His eye bored into both of hers with certainty and a hint of challenge.

Jez did not flinch.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked only.

The Knave smirked. He dragged the tip along her pale skin, leaving a perfect "I" shape. Jez gasped in pain, but steeled herself for more. As he began on the "S" she saw blood begin to flow but ignored it. After all, he was Marking her. Of course it would hurt!

"No-one must ever see this, Peach."

"You have my word, Ilosovic."

"Good." He finished carving her and dabbed at the blood with one of the scarves he always kept by his bedside. "This is lovely, my pet. Wash it carefully and see to it that it does not become infected."

"Yes, Ilosovic."

"And if the Mark is too shallow...never mind. It obviously is not." He was proud of himself and of her. "This is deep, Peach. You'll need a bandage."

"The scarf will do for now, Ilosovic. And I'll care for the area diligently," she said bravely, concealing the fact that she was near to fainting.

And now, alone in her bed, there was something else. Ilosovic had, some time ago, ceased pulling out of her when he released his seed. Neither he nor Jez had mentioned a single word about that.

The young courtier carefully felt her tender breasts. Not only were they unusually tender, but she had a headache. A few hours earlier, she had noticed small spots of blood on her thighs.

She flipped open the medical book that she had managed to sneak away from the Queen's Library. Breast tenderness, headaches, transplantation bleeding...

Yes, these were indeed symptoms of something very remarkable. The only question in Jez's mind was whether Ilosovic would be pleased about being a future father, or not.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

Special warning for this chapter - contains interrogation, whipping, and death. I tried to make it as non-graphic as possible, but still, there is violence in this chapter.

Young orphan Courtier Jez Jai-Braxlin has been obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne for years. When the Knave suddenly takes an interest in her, will it be a dream come true, or a nightmare?

**Her Obsession**

**Chapter 6**

This day would be the last day Jez Jai-Braxlin would spend in the Red Queen's Castle.

The young courtier should have known that something was very wrong when two guards interrupted her drawing class and asked her to accompany them. However, she had no idea how very wrong things were going to be.

Jez sobbed as the whip tore into her bared back and the barking voice demanded once again that she expose the name of the man who was the father of her unborn babe.

"This will stop the moment you give the name!"

"Never!" Her denial came out as a scream as the whip scored her shoulders. She had already taken three lashes; how many more could she take before she would lose consciousness? Blood was flowing down her back and beginning to soak into what was left of her gown.

* * *

Earlier -

"Jez Jai-Braxlin, I have been informed that you are in a family way," the Red Queen said bluntly.

The moment Jez had been brought before her monarch the guards had left the room and closed the door. Jez was kneeling on the floor before Iracebeth, who was seated in a smaller version of her Throne.

The Red Queen's Receiving Room was, for the first time in Jez's memory, completely devoid of all living creatures. The Queen was obviously determined to keep this matter as discreet as possible.

Jez valiantly fought to maintain her composure, but her knees immediately began to quiver and her mouth went dry. How had Iracebeth discovered her pregnancy? Jez's body was not yet revealing a tell-tale bulge and she had only just told Ilosovic last week when she had become certain.

Ilosovic had...

"I am speaking to you!" the Queen screeched and leaned forward menacingly, her eyes widening and nostrils flaring.

Jez gasped. "Yes, Your Majesty! I...I don't know what to say. I don't know why you believe such a thing!"

The young woman desperately hoped that by not lying, yet by also not revealing any information, the Queen may observe her still-flat belly and dismiss her.

"Do you take me for a fool? I have a source!" Iracebeth hissed. "In fact, I will tell you precisely how I know. You have a maid and every maid; in fact, _every_ set of eyes in this castle belong to me!"

Jez closed her eyes in defeat. Her own maid had betrayed her! She must have seen the books Jez had been reading, and so, by informing the Red Queen, hoped to bolster her own position among the Queen's staff. At the very least Trudy would solidify her position and keep her head a while longer. No-one in the Red Castle could wager on keeping their head attached to their shoulders indefinitely.

"Well, do you dare to deny it?" Iracebeth spat. "You whore; do you dare!"

Jez lowered her gaze and shook her head slowly. "No, Your Majesty, I do not deny it."

The Red Queen smirked and sat back. "Very wise of you. Now, tell me one more thing and then you may be dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Who is the father?"

Jez sucked her breath in, horrified. She could not tell the Queen that! It was obvious that the Queen was always paranoid where Ilosovic Stayne was concerned; if Jez betrayed him he would lose his head!

Jez loved him and her loyalty lay with him for life. No matter what would become of her, or even their baby, she would never betray her Knave.

"I cannot say, Your Majesty."

"You can and you will, Jez Jai-Braxlin. If you have an ounce of sense you will tell me the name immediately. Fail to do so, and I will have my men...interrogate you."

Jez felt tears of terror well up in her eyes, but she could not give in now! She must remain strong, no matter what!

"I...I cannot tell you, Your Majesty."

"Look at me, girl!"

Jez obeyed.

"You most certainly can and will. Is the father Ilosovic Stayne?"

"I cannot tell you, Your Majesty," Jez repeated, cold sweat beginning to trickle down her spine.

The Queen suddenly leapt to her feet. "_**Is it Stayne?" **_Rage and paranoia exploded from Iracebeth and slammed into the young woman trembling before her.

Jez's lips began to quiver, but still she refused to speak.

"So be it!" the Queen snarled. _**"Guards!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jez was taken to the dungeon by the same two guards who had summoned her. It seemed odd to Jez how gentlemanly they behaved as they firmly yet politely escorted her down the winding stairs to the cold and damp room below.

"Forgive us, Lady Jez, but we need to prepare you for questioning," the guard Jez knew as Mostyn said.

The other guard, Brigstocke, nodded. Both men seemed genuinely regretful of their duty.

"It is nothing personal," Jez replied as coolly as she could manage. "I know you are both acting for your Queen."

"Thank you," Brigstocke replied. "Now, Lady Jez, please stand up against this wall."

Shivering, the young woman obeyed. The wall was cold unforgiving stone and manacles dangled before her, taunting her. Her belly twisted in terror, but she moved forward and raised her arms obediently.

Mostyn swallowed audibly as he fastened the manacles around her wrists. Brigstocke adjusted the length of the chain so that she was almost standing on her toes. As soon as their task was accomplished both men left her alone.

Jez lay her cheek against the cold stone and wondered where Ilosovic was. Was he all right? Was he with the Queen? Was he in danger? After all, she had not given him up and would not do so.

Jez was not ignorant of what awaited her. She knew the Red Queen's methods. She would have a prisoner chained in the dungeon and left alone for a while to allow fear to take hold. Then one or two men would 'interrogate' the prisoner by any method at their disposal. Generally, those methods were whipping, hot irons, thumb screws, or knee splitters.

Regardless, it didn't matter in the end if the victim gave the information or not, or if he or she even knew the information. The Queen always saw to it that death was the end result. If the torture or torturer did not do the job, the executioner would.

As it turned out, Jez did not have long to wait.

One guard, whom Jez did not know, came slowly down the stairs. Jez heard every slow footfall, every creak of his boots, and every rasping breath he took. She did not remove her cheek from the wall. It was warm now, and felt almost comforting.

The man stopped behind her. Jez resolutely kept her face averted.

"I don't suppose you'll spare yourself a whipping and just tell me what the Queen wants to know?"

Jez closed her eyes. "I can tell Her Majesty nothing."

She heard him sigh in resignation and annoyance. His hands gripped her gown at the shoulders and sharply ripped it downwards, baring her corset. The cold steel of his dagger sliced down its side and it fell to the floor, rendering her nude from the waist up.

Jez's eyes flew open when she heard the sound of a coiled whip being slapped against her interrogators palm.

"Who is the father of your unborn child?"

Jez remained silent and the first blow sliced across her back.

* * *

Present -

The man stopped his whipping. Jez was screaming and sobbing. Five deep slashes bloodied her back and were soaking her skirts. The manacles alone were holding her up, as the strength in her legs had given out after the third lash.

Jez knew that her torturer was deliberately making certain that the whip did not coil about her belly and cause harm to her baby. However, could pain and terror alone endanger, or even kill, her child? That fear consumed Jez and kept her conscious.

She could not let her Knave's child die! He wanted this baby as much as she did. Ilosovic had told her he was making plans to keep her and their child safe, and she had not worried. Until today.

"Don't kill my baby!" she gasped, between heaving sobs, "please don't kill my baby!"

"I'm tryin' not to!" the middle-aged man snapped. "But you aren't helping matters any! Just give the name! There ain't a man in this Court that's worth a drop of my piss and you're protecting him? Why? Just give the name! The Queen likes you, Lady Jez. Give the name and this can all end!"

Jez continued to sob. He was wrong! If the truth were to be discovered she would be killed, along with Ilosovic. The only hope she could cling to was that she could at least protect her love, even if she had to die along with their child.

"Fine, have it your way."

Pain like fire ripped through Jez's tender flesh once more and this time her scream choked her. She wasn't even embarrassed when she felt a stream of urine course down her legs; actually, she was surprised she hadn't shamed herself earlier.

Jez sagged against the wall, her large breasts scraped and raw. How much more could she take? Would this man kill her before the Queen could have her beheaded?

The bloodied end of the whip dragged against the floor as it was being raised once more. Jez, coughing and still sobbing, resigned herself for the next blow.

It came, but not strongly. In fact, the whip barely grazed her torn flesh before it suddenly dropped to the floor.

A gurgling, spluttering sound came from behind her and Jez turned her head as far back as she could.

Her Knave was there! One hand grasped the guard's hair and tipped his head backwards while the other sliced through the guard's throat. He was snarling words that Jez could not understand, but...he was _there! _He dropped the corpse and kicked it contemptuously. Then he moved to her.

"Jez" he gasped against her cheek, "are you all right? Can you think?"

Stayne plied her with questions she could not answer as he quickly freed her from the manacles. She sagged to the floor and he began tearing the dead guard's clothing into strips with which to bind her wounds as best he could.

The young woman struggled to remain conscious through her pain and loss of blood. She knew that she had to keep herself from fainting. She had to remain strong!

"Peach, listen to me! Stay awake. I'm binding your body and then you have to leave. I've made preparations, but for them to work you must do exactly as I say!"

Jez stood on wobbly legs as the Knave finished wrapping her torso. "I...I am sorry I didn't come to you sooner, Jez," he said softly, his voice unusually low and choked. "I'll get you to the stables and set you on your way."

"Ilosovic, I can't leave you! I won't!" Jez began to panic. "What am I to do without you?"

"You must leave, Peach," he insisted, sounding almost angry. "You must leave or all my preparations will have been for naught!"

He seized her upper arms. "Listen!" he hissed. "Firstly, I have a pouch for you that contains gold enough to get you to the Outlands. There is also a map, some general medicines, and the names of people who can be relied upon to help you settle."

"Settle?" Jez's mind was spinning. What was he saying? He was going to send her away?

"Yes, settle! But only for a time, Peach." Stayne paused and looked into her eyes. "Good, your colour is better." He kissed her quickly and roughly. "Events are moving very swiftly now," he growled. "I cannot tell you what they are; for the less you know the safer you and our child will be. But I promise you, Jez, I will find you. No matter what happens just wait for me. I _will_ find you."

He began to walk Jez up the stairs. "We must away to the stables now, and quickly! I'm giving you that dead fool's steed. You must leave at once. I'll give the horse directions and instructions."

"Ilosovic, what is going to happen?" Jez was still on the verge of panic. "I can't lose you! Are you just sending me away to save me? You can't die, Ilosovic; you can't!" She could tell by the urgency with which her lover spoke that he knew something. He knew why the Queen was afraid and extremely cautious lately. Something was coming and she was terrified that her Knave would not survive it.

"Jez, I'll emerge victorious by any means necessary. I'm nothing if not resourceful!"

* * *

Jez was seated upon a fine, strong horse. Stayne fastidiously cinched her into place and would not allow for the nonsense of side-saddle. She would need to keep her balance and travel safely.

"Cadmon," Stayne said menacingly, "you follow my instructions to the letter. If you fail, I will discover it and disembowel you with my bare hands!"

Cadmon snorted in fear and quickly nodded. "Yes, sir! No need to worry, sir! I'll take good care of your woman, sir!"

Jez felt her heart melt. Those words were the closest he had ever come to admitting that he loved her! Well, they were close enough, at any rate.

Stayne took Jez's hand in both of his. He caught her gaze and held it for several long moments.

"Jez, please, take care of yourself. And remember, I _will _find you. You do want me to join you and for us to be a family, don't you?"

Jez gasped and fresh tears filled her large eyes. "Of course, Ilosovic! I love you!"

"I planned everything, you know," he murmured, kissing her hand. "I chose you, found you...valuable, and then planted my seed in your belly."

"I know," Jez whispered. "I think...I think I've known for quite some time."

Cadmon began to walk.

"I love you, Ilosovic!" Jez said, looking back at her Knave. "I'll wait for you."

Stayne smiled wanly. He looked pale and drawn.

"I know, Peach. I know. Now go, take care of yourself and our child, and watch for me."

Cadmon left the stables and headed away from the castle. Jez was on her way to the Outlands. She would there make a home and wait for her Knave. He would find her someday and they would be together; she and Ilosovic and their baby.

All would be as it should. Jez now knew from the bottom of her heart that everything would be all right.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story, especially Jaden Cyber-Incision, for whom I wrote it. The ending is indeed as optimistic as it sounds. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

Special warning - bondage

Young orphan Courtier Jez Jai-Braxlin has been obsessed with Ilosovic Stayne for years. When the Knave suddenly takes an interest in her, will it be a dream come true, or a nightmare?

This is a scene I had not placed in the original story, but then decided that perhaps I should have. I hope you enjoy!

**Her Obsession**

**Deleted Scene**

"You have something to say to me, Peach?" Stayne asked as he quickly pulled the young woman into his chambers.

"Yes, my Lord. It is very important. I must..."

"Hush, my pet," he said, placing two gloved fingers over her lips. "You must first please me. After that, you will have my undivided attention." He grinned rakishly. "Well, you'll have it regardless, but what I mean is that you will have my attention in respect to your words. First, however, you will have it in respect to your body."

Obediently, Jez fell silent. He would hear her news, just not quite yet. Besides, she was secretly relieved that the secret of their baby was still hers alone. She wasn't certain that her Knave would be pleased at the prospect of fatherhood.

After their customary glass of wine Stayne took her hand and lead her to the centre of the bedroom. To Jez's surprise, an extra chain was attached to the chandelier hook and dangled loosely. At once she knew what her Knave had in mind. He was going to chain her hands above her head.

By the Red, would she ever _not _be aroused by being Ilosovic Stayne's property?

"I want you naked at once, Peach. Strip . Now."

Jez quickly fumbled with her gown while Stayne produced one of the red silk scarves she was so well acquainted with. As soon as she was nude he seized her wrists and tied them firmly together. He threaded the end of the scarf through one of the chain's links so that Jez was stretched, but not on her toes. Apparently he wanted her to be able to stand comfortably. He tied a knot in the scarf and then stood back to gaze at his prize.

Jez blushed. Yes, she had been naked for her Ilosovic numerous times, but she never ceased to be shy and modest in his presence. Well, as shy and modest as he permitted her to be, which was, admittedly, seldom.

"Jez, do you know what it is like to be denied release until you can think of nothing else? To be at the point where you would do anything, give anything, say anything to have it?"

"I...no, my Lord."

"Well, that is about to change. I have never denied a woman pleasure to such an extent, but I have decided that I will do so now; with you. I want to make you suffer so exquisitely that you will beg me for relief, and then, if I decide to give it to you, to hear you scream."

"But, my Lord, if I scream I'll be heard!"

He shrugged. "There is no-one around to hear you. Trust me, Peach."

"Always," she murmured. Still, she was apprehensive. He was also still in his black robe and wearing his gloves. How did he intend to...

"Do you know what this is, Peach?" he said, drawing a long item from the drawer of his nightstand.

"It...it looks like a feather," she said, unimpressed, and trying to not sound disappointed. It was bright purple and appeared quite soft, as the fluttering down indicated.

"This is not just _any _feather, my pet. This is the feather of a Snud Eaglet."

"They are sometimes used to stuff pillows," Jez said, and would have shrugged if her arms weren't stretched over her head. "That is, I beg your pardon, my Lord, not very remarkable."

Stayne laughed boisterously. "Oh, Peach, you continue to be my constant pleasure!" He held the feather closer to her. "No, this feather may not seem particularly remarkable, but I assure you, I will change your view. This feather will become, momentarily, quite remarkable, indeed."

Her Lord began to trace it alongside her pale throat and Jez sighed at the soft, pleasurable sensation. Yes, it was very nice! Still, she didn't see why he found it fitting to restrain her. Not that she objected, but she didn't see the necessity. She felt no need to struggle!

"You have such a lovely body, my pet," Stayne said, tracing the feather around her neck and then between her breasts. "This purple contrasts nicely against the whiteness of your flesh."

And then Jez began to comprehend the uniqueness of the downy feather. As the Knave circled her breasts with it, she noticed that it was extremely capable of teasing, but not of satisfying. Occasionally he would brush her stiffened nipples with it and elicit a gasp from her. Oh, yes, it felt quite nice, indeed!

The seemingly innocent and unremarkable feather aroused her body in ways his hands could not. For although he could tease her with his hands, and such teasing provided a sense of fulfillment at the same time, it was not so with this feather. This feather could only arouse her, no more!

"Oh," she gasped, "my Lord!"

"How does it feel, my pet?" he asked her, his voice low and husky. "How does it make these luscious melons of yours feel?"

Jez began to struggle slightly. "He...quite heavy, my Lord!" They did feel heavy; heavier than normal. Also... "And very...sensitive..._aah!" _ She gasped as he traced it along one nipple and he closed his mouth over the other.

Moans and sighs escaped Jez as he tormented her enormous globes. His tongue flicking one nipple and the feather tickling the other soon had her oozing moisture from between her clamped thighs. She hadn't realised they were clamped tightly together until now. Unconsciously, the muscles in her belly began to clench and unclench.

Stayne's other hand nudged its way between her legs. "Open!" he demanded.

With the feather still tickling her breast it was difficult to obey, but obey she did. She parted her thighs and one gloved finger brushed over her sex.

"Wet already, Peach?" he teased, "why, you are easier today than I thought." He sounded quite smug and self-satisfied. But then, he always did.

"Now, I think I can do more for you," he said. With an elbow he shoved one of her legs further apart. "I want you spread, and spread wide. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jez said shakily as the feather began to trail down her belly. The heat and tension coiling inside her was now causing her to tremble and her knees to weaken.

Stayne brushed the feather over the delicate inside of her carved thigh; over the perfectly scarred initials there. Jez gasped softly and he grinned.

"Very nice," he said, and licked her sex firmly, but only once.

Jez groaned and struggled against the chains.

"Deliciously wet and tasty already," he said silkily. "I think you're ready for some more teasing."

"How...how much...teasing?" she moaned, then shrieked as he traced the purple down softly over her clit.

"As much as I like," he said only. And he did. The damnable thing traced over her sopping slit, snaked around her clit, and brought her to the edge of orgasm.

Jez struggled to keep her thighs widely apart as instructed, but it was difficult. Her muscles were twitching and shaking, her breasts ached for more attention, and her arms were straining against the chains she pulled involuntarily against.

_"Ahhh...please!" _she whimpered as the Knave deliberately teased her toward the edge of a climax he apparently had no intention of granting her.

Jez panted and moaned as the feather softly tormented her clit around and around, over, under, grazing the tiniest part, but never, ever coming close enough to grant her the relief her body craved.

_"Please, Ilosovic!" _she screeched, her legs trembling so violently that she could barely stand. The Knave responded to this by adding his tongue to the torture of the feather.

He licked along her slit and then wriggled his tongue inside her, but monitored her reactions closely. Whenever she neared climax, he pulled his mouth away, knowing full well the feather could not appease her desperate longing.

Jez felt as though she were about to lose her mind. She had been on the edge or orgasm for minutes on end. Never had she known such exquisite torture existed! Her mind went quite vague at this point. She was aware only of sensations now; her arms sore from struggling against the chains, the heavy aching and tingling want in her breasts, the tightness inside her belly, and the painful pleasure between her legs centered directly on her clit.

The Knave had no mercy. He tormented her continuously, adding his tongue and snaking it about until she was almost to climax, only to withdraw. And that feather just kept going and going and going...

Would his hand never tire? Wouldn't he soon have mercy?

Jez's thighs began to cramp. Her hips bucked involuntarily and the sounds escaping her sounded barely human. She tried to look down at his face, but her eyes were rolling upwards in her head and she could barely see. The tingling and tickling at her clit made it impossible for her to focus on anything but needing release from the almost agonizing torture.

"Please!" she almost screamed now, "I can bear no more!" Suddenly she felt her body shaking so violently that Stayne must have become concerned, for he dropped the feather and fastened his mouth over her painfully sensitive and swollen nub and sucked hard.

"My Lord!" she cried out hoarsely, and then could do no more than pant and shriek as her climax took her. It seemed to go on forever, the blissful release he finally had granted her. His mouth and gloved fingers worked her expertly, keeping her climax going, keeping her quivering and shaking and crying out until she sagged on the chain, unable to support her own weight any longer.

Jez was almost in a swoon as she felt him loose her from the chain and lower her to the floor. Warm kisses peppered her cheeks and throat and hot breath whispered against her lips. She heard the rustling of fabric and in moments her naked master was nudging her aching thighs apart with an impatient knee and he was thrusting into her, hard and fast.

Jez hadn't thought she was capable of climaxing again, but she obviously was. And she did. He pounded into her with such passion and vigour that she must have exploded in orgasm at least twice more before he collapsed atop her at last.

"Peach, you are enough to almost kill a man," he grunted.

If Jez had had any strength left she would have laughed. The Knave must have seen this, for he chuckled and lifted her limp body up into his arms. He carried her to his bed and lay her upon it. He curled himself next to her.

They simply lay together quietly for some time. Strength was slowly regained, perspiration dried, and the warm afterglow of passion fulfilled enveloped them.

Later, after they had lain together peacefully and in contentment, Stayne asked Jez to tell him what she had to say.

Jez turned her face away. Normally, did not flinch from facing her Knave, but this...she truly did not know how he would react to her tidings. And she was afraid. What if he was displeased? What if he did not want the babe? And, perhaps worse, what if he no longer wanted _her?_

"I am carrying your child," she said at last, and slowly turned to face him.

Stayne was smiling. "Are you sure?" The optimism and pleasure in his expression was unmistakable.

Jez hesitated only a moment before nodding. "I am absolutely certain, Ilosovic. I am carrying your..._our_...child." He wasn't angry! He was pleased!

The Knave burst into unrestrained laughter and kissed her passionately. "Jez, you couldn't have pleased me more! A child! Our child! My child!" He laughed some more and then leaned over her, his eye taking on a sparkle of happiness that Jez would remember forever.

"Would the mother of my child be averse to the father making...gentle...love to her?"

Jez was still shocked almost speechless. She quickly came to herself, however, and smiled widely.

"It would be the mother's delight...nay, _honour _to allow such!"

Stayne kissed her deeply and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Peach," he murmured, "prepare yourself for a side of me never before seen by anyone. A decidedly...softer side."


	8. Epilogue

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

This story is for Jaden-Cyber Incision. I hope you enjoy it!

**Her Obsession**

**Epilogue**

The infant cooed softly as Jez covered her with a blanket in the crib. She touched the soft plump cheek.

"Sleep well, Jessalyn," she whispered lovingly, but with a slight stab of pain to her heart.

She couldn't help but completely love and adore the babe, but in so doing, every time she looked at or even thought of their daughter she missed her Ilosovic.

Where was he? Was he well? Was he...was he even still alive?

Jez had heard the news. She knew the entire story; how the Champion had come and defeated the Red Queen's beast and how the crown now rested once more upon the brow of the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal. She had even heard how her Ilosovic and Iracebeth had been chained together and banished to the Outlands.

Jez closed the door to the nursery and went to the kitchen to brew herself some tea. The home she had built with the gold Ilosovic had provided her was a fine one, indeed. She even had stables made for her horse, and room enough for more. She had a nice parcel of land. And she had plenty of gold to spare. Ilosovic had provided well for her.

But would he indeed find her? Jez almost slammed the kettle onto the burner at her own question. Of course he would! How could she doubt him? She had never doubted him before, and her Knave was a man of his word. He _would_ find a way to her. He would or die trying. No, she scolded herself, he _would not _die. Not him. Not her Ilosovic.

She had not bothered to change her name; for who would even know of her? And if someone did, why should they care about a displaced former courtier?

* * *

The wanderer wearily made his way to the solitary homestead far on the outskirts of the village. The residents had a very nice small farm complete with a vegetable garden, chickens, a bull and two cows, several sheep, and a stable with a fine steed.

The manacle still clung to his wrist but he had long since removed the links and the other manacle. The one remaining must be magically fastened to his wrist with no hope of removal.

No matter. It did not trouble the traveller. And he no longer had his...burden. She was long gone and by now likely thoroughly digested by various wildlife in this wilderness.

He was only interested in the residents in the homestead he had, at long last, reached.

* * *

Jez turned off the flame and pondered on whether she even wanted the tea. Why was she so restless all of a sudden? For the past 4 months since Jessalyn's birth she had been too busy being a mother to the beautiful little girl with her father's eyes and hair.

So why did she, today, on an ordinary day, feel...

A hand roughly clamped over her mouth and a hard body shoved her against the counter. The intruder's other hand pressed down on the back of her neck and pressed her head down.

"Spread your legs and pull up your skirts," he rasped. "I've been too long without relief."

Jez could only gasp in surprise.

"Now!" he demanded, moving his hand from her mouth to her breast. He squeezed. "Nice," he drawled. "And fuller than I remembered." A hard tug and firm twist on her nipple had her groaning in long-denied want, need, and desire.

Jez obediently rucked up her skirts. Stayne's member immediately probed the slit in her bloomers and slid easily into her already-moistening womanhood.

Jez cried out in unexpected pain but his voice in her ear calmed her.

"Shhh...you've had a baby, Peach. It will ease. Your body has tightened. You are almost a virgin again."

Ilosovic stopped moving and bent to kiss her cheek. He gently slid his arm from her neck to cup her other breast. "By the Red, I've waited so long for this!"

"So have I," Jez groaned. "You're finally...ah...back from...uh..." Her pleasure was beginning to muddle her brain!

"Shhh!" he said again. "Just let me..._greet_ you, my pet."

He began moving inside her and Jez found that her body had welcomed him back as if he had never been away. She could barely believe that she had been just thinking of him, missing him, and now...here he was! That, in itself, felt better than him being inside her.

But, oh, her Ilosovic being inside her was a _very _good feeling! He now pulled her torso upwards and pressed her back into his chest. He practically mauled her breasts, musing on their fullness and informing her that the babe would no longer be the only one to enjoy them.

Jez's breasts began to leak. She was mortified, but Ilosovic chuckled.

"It's quite all right, Peach! After I'm through with you here, I'll take you properly in the bedroom. Well, after I meet my..."

"Daughter," she whispered, as he sped up his movements inside her. "Her name is Jessalyn."

He laughed in delight. "It's a lovely name, Peach. However, I will be the one to name our _next_ child," he said, his meaning unmistakable.

"Of course!" she gasped, panting as her climax began to approach.

Fully loosened and ready for him now, Stayne pumped into her harder and faster.

"The mother of my child!" he cried out as his released his seed deep within her.

"I...I love you, Ilosovic!" Jez gasped when she reached her climax, and hoped desperately that he didn't mind such a declaration.

He pulled out of her and spun her around to face him. He claimed her mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Then he bent and laved his tongue over the milk-wet fabric of her blouse. He sucked on her nipples for a few moments and then he looked up into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Peach."

Jez was stunned, but managed a smile. She knew she likely would not often hear that from him, but she wouldn't need to. His actions always spoke much louder than his words and that was what truly mattered.

"Now, take me and introduce me to our daughter," he said softly, and perhaps, a little nervously?

Jez knew that he enjoyed the fact that she was wet, both from her leaking milk and his seed, mixed with her own juices trickling down her thighs. It was as if he wanted his mark of possession, and the evidence of her own desire, to remain on her body a while longer. Despite any shyness he may have at the prospect of meeting his child, he still needed to possess _her. _In fact, just as they were about to leave the kitchen he pulled her to a stop and raised her skirt.

Meeting her gaze levelly, he grazed his fingers over the carved and long-healed initials on her inner thigh.

"_My_ Jez," he whispered.

"Yes, _yours_," she confirmed.

"My..._our _house, farm...daughter," he said, his voice filled with wonder.

"Yes." Her own voice was filled with wonder as well. For what had seemed an eternity she had waited for that to become reality; to become the truth.

They entered the nursery.

Ilosovic gently picked up the babe and cradled her awkwardly against his chest. Jessalyn did not cry, but gazed calmly at her father. He grinned, his eye sparkling.

"I think she's the best of both of us," he said.

Jez nodded. "I feel that, as well. I do, however, also feel that..." She stopped, unsure of how to express herself.

"How do you feel?" he asked, tracing a finger across the babe's lips.

"Like this is all a dream," she said. "I...I'm almost afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

Ilosovic's lips twisted into a wry smile. "You fear I'll be gone? I've feared every day and night that I'd never find you. I feared that you may have changed your mind about...us...and fled with the babe."

Jez felt anger begin to rise within her, but Ilosovic's next words quashed it.

"But then I realised that I knew better; that I always would. You and I are bonded and sealed, Peach. For good or ill."

"Which do you think it will be?" she asked, allowing a touch of playfulness to enter her tone.

"We'll have our hard times, Jez, but even through them, I know we will both be the better for them. There will be no regrets. I regret, and will regret, nothing."

"Neither do, and will, I," Jez whispered.

He gazed down into their daughter's face again.

"I'm glad to finally be," and he looked up and into Jez's eyes, "...home."


End file.
